(Oreimo Fanfict) My friend can't be this much into BDSM
by risingstar3110
Summary: The story set in during the first year of Ayase's college (so 3 years since the end of the novel). Focused on Ayase x Kuroneko relationship as they comes to term with their strange BDSM-like relationship (this is canon in the novel). And maybe a bit more!
1. Volume 1 Prologue

"You guys did WHAT yesterday?"

Kirino stood up, slamming both of her hands onto the coffee table.

But as she started to notice the bystander crowd gathering eyes on her. She made a small cough to hide her embarrassment while slowly sat back into her seat.

"It's... it's not like that, Kirino" I muttered

Still had eyes with burning flame on me, and without diverting them away, Kirino pointed her finger toward Kuroneko. Who by then was still slowly sipping on her tea next to me, pretending as if it was not even her concern.

"But... she told me that you called that cat 'Mistress', while she did THAT to you..."

I instinctively moved my hand to cover the mark on my collarbone . And while kept my head down, glanced to Kuroneko seeking for help. She saw my pleading but pretended not to notice.

Of course, it's me being scolded by Kirino right now.

Damn that girl. I should have killed her when I got the chance.

Sigh. Where should I begin this story with...

...


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 1

It's a warm day in April.

I was sitting next to Kuroneko in one of those Akihabara maid cafe booths. And sitting opposite to us was our dearest friend Kirino. It was only the three of us today

This was my first opportunity to catch up with Kirino since I started entering college. She was busy with settling into new life after moving out of her family home... to chase after onii-san... Who is currently in his final year at her enrolled college.

And while they all acted casual about the fact that she had moved in with him, and how the two constantly denied it. I think everyone includes the father and mother already had a vague idea on the nature of their relationship….

But disregarding all that, we all were happy for Kirino.

She put on a tough front, but I knew she was totally devastated after seeing him moving to another city for college. And despite how strong my Kirino was, it would have taken a full year before everything could get back on track for her.

Even then, the only time I saw her truly smiling is whenever she showed me an onii-san message or whenever we could all find a time to catch up, which was rare by itself. Especially during our final year of high school.

And while the sorrowed Kirino had her own adult charm, I'm just glad that my Kirino has shined like a sun again.

I really do

About me, well...

"I already knew that something was fishy when you allowed that cat to move in with you, Ayase. Why do you guys have to keep hiding your forbidden relationship from me..."

"You...". That ticked Kuroneko off. "..don't lump Ayase's pure intention with your pervert brocon tendency. Not everyone is shameless enough pretending to share an apartment, while actually turning it into their own love nest."

"Wha... What are you... talking about...".

That was effective, as Kirino started leaning back, with a stunned look on her face, blushed red and only could mutter back few broken sentences. Even right now, she was still pretending to us that she and oniisan had already turned back to normal siblings. How adorable, Kirino .

"She was only moving in with me to save on rent, that's all. You have to believe us, Kirino."

That's the truth through. We don't talk about it. But Kuroneko family doesn't do as well as ours. And unlike Kirino I went to the same university with that girl. So when I realised how she could only afford a shabby place at most, and how far she has to travel every day for university and for her part-time job. I had suggested her to move into my apartment since I would need a roommate anyway...

Not to mention it would save me the time travelling whenever it's my turn to come to her place. And there's hardly any privacy over there. And the bedroom and bathroom were tiny...

Kirino suddenly glance at Kuroneko like she figured out something.

"Hmm. Hmm. I see…"

"… even so, Ayase, would a normal roommate TIE YOU UP with rope, and asked you to call her "mistress"? "

And that I have no defense of.

This whole conversation all started with Kirino accidentally seeing the rope mark on my neck , and Kuroneko stupidly blurted out the detail. That girl couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"We were only exploring the suitability of our sacred ceremony toward those of the Dark Realm denizens. Ayase attribute is holy by the way..."

She was making it sounds even worse.

"Ku...Kuroneko. Stop confusing her... Wait, Kirino. Let's me explain"

Kirino turned to me and gave a 'go-ahead' sign. Then she sit back, patiently folded her arms but still with a clear distrust expression. As I was taking time to pick out correct words

"You know I and Kuroneko has a special way to 'communicate', yes?

"Yeah, and...?"

"During our last Comiket. Because we could not go due to the exam. So Saori brought me some books."

"It...it was... some... BDSM doujins. And she was teasing us about how it will be a good reference for what we were doing."

"So we were just exploring it out to prove that our ceremony was not as vulgar as those in that book." Added Kuroneko

Kirino close her eyes, has her finger on her forehead like she was struggling to compute all that.

Before suddenly pointed it to Kuroneko.

"Then how did you go from allowing Ayase to step on your stomach to agreeing on tying her up?"

"..."

Right….

Since last time being caught by her a few years back. We had been much more careful whenever we had these 'communication' session. So naturally Kirino had always been assuming that that's all we did.

And while it's true that I am responsible for about 40% of all the new acts, it's that M slave's fault for gladly accepting whatever I proposed.

But anyway back to our conversation…

Kuroneko's silence and inability to response worked like a testimony for all of suspicion in Kirino's head.

That damn useless girl. Oh I so wished that it would be my turn tonight. So I can direct all of these frustrations toward her.

"Oh well. Whatever. Just tell me whenever you guys are ready to come out."

Kirino stood up, left money for her bill and prepared to leave

"Kirino..."

I planned to further protest. But as we were just digging up a deeper hole at every turn. It's probably better just to change the topic.

"...when are you going to meet onii-san?"

"In 15 minutes, at 4:00. I have bought too many of Meruru goods... "

She showed us like two huge bags of doujins and eroges that she just bought

"... And that guy just bought a car, so he can help to carry them home"

"So you often drive with him?" Asked Kuroneko.

"Only sometime, that useless guy's too busy right now applying for a job. So we couldn't plan for any long trip."

Kirino…. you just blurted out something dangerous right there.

"Let's go too Ayase. We still need to buy some groceries before the shop closes"

"Yes, mistre..." (Kuroneko-sama...)

In that instance, I wanted to kill myself.

As I slowly turned toward Kirino. What faced me is her business fake smile that I was so familiar with in our model works.

There was a long pause of silence that we could even hear the pin drop in the table next to us. The room temperature was dropping down to sub-degree. And my body started to uncontrollably shiver

"I...I... Really have to go"

Kirino turned her back on us and muttered those few words as she walked away.

But after made a few steps toward the door. She suddenly stopped, turned her head toward my direction. And with a great sympathy in her eyes, said this with a bittersweet smile:

"Don't do it too hard, ok? Ayase? No matter what happens, you will always be my dearest friend"

…and walked straight out of the maid cafe.

I instinctively reached my arm toward her, but no words could come out.

Next to me Kuroneko was also speechless, but with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks

Hmmm….

If I kill Kuroneko right now, would this misunderstanding be resolved...?

...Ended of chapter 1...


	3. Volume 1 Chapter 2

I am known as Kuroneko, Queen of Nightmare, and a faithful servant of Dark Lord Asthely .

Wield extraordinary power even amongst Diablo users, and command thousands of demons over both realms.

But right now my soul is in peril of being devoured by even a darker and more sinister adversary

Or let me put it so even you mortals could understand.

Like me, my friend and roommate isn't a normal person by all account. But she had been showing an even stranger side since leaving Akihabara today.

From the time we arrived home until right this moment, with both eyes void of soul, she had been standing in the kitchen next to the chopping board. And chopped down pretty much any vegetables she could grab from our grocery bag.

As I was sitting in the couch pretending to read one of her magazine while observe the situation. Occasionally i could catch a glimpse of her staring directly at me, with her cold dead eyes, while slowly hold the kitchen knife even higher above her head. Then chop down with all the forces in the universe.

We took turns for cooking, and it's her day today. Normally I would have helped out whenever I am home early from my part time job. But the sixth sense inherited from my familiar, the once faithful and loyal Fallen Beast, telling me not to stand around her right now.

Frankly I am truly terrified to be even this close.

But I could not leave my friend, and also a comrade, 's life power to be depleted away and corrupted by her own inner dark force.

Since our first meeting, I have realised that this girl is different with all other mortals…

Because under her pretence as a servant of justice, she was hiding a dark and powerful layer of miasma, that even Diablo Ability Users like me would have been overwhelmed by.

And while it was sealed and suppressed by her bloodline guardians, it did not take me long to tap in that power and returned her to her true nature

Yes she is Dark Angel Ayase. A great partner and a trusted comrade of mine, in our quest to rebel against God

But right now her massified miasmas will kill us both, if I can't defuse or suppress it.

Should I call Kirino asking for help? Kirino normally could put a temporary suppression onto this child

No, the current situation was too volatile. And that airhead tended to blurt out things from eroge which could accidentally worsen the situation. Like what happened this afternoon

I have to take matter into my own hand. Only I can diffuse this.

Firstly the process to release and neutralise some of those dark miasma...

" Ayase... do you want to continue the yesterday ritual after dinner?"

The chopping sounds got louder and sharper.

A sweat slowly rolling down my cheek. Strange, it's freezing in here.

"How's about we skip my turn and start with yours today?"

"..."

I take that as a yes

* * *

So after dinner, while Ayase washed the dishes, I came back to my room, got change and patiently wait for her to finish.

According to what Ayase read, it's better to wear light clothing so the garments won't press too much onto our skin. And since we only started with basic pattern: using ropes to tie a demonic pentagon shape on our chest, wearing a normal one-piece swimsuit will do.

I didn't want to make the same mistake that Ayase did yesterday when the collar of her loose T-shirt slipped off and the tighten rope ended up making a mark on her neck.

Saying that though, it was quite embarrassing to kneel on top of my futon, in the middle of my room, wearing only a swimsuit.

Even when the blinds were closed and no one could see me from outside, still it feels fairly uncomfortable wearing only this little, especially compare to how I normally dress

The sound of running tap water has stopped for a while so Ayase should have done with the dishes. What was taking that girl so long?

Maybe she started to work on the preparation for this ritual?

She is a diligent girl though. Naive but has always been trying her hardest on everything.

Since the day she forced herself to accept her dear friend, Kirino's hobby. And later, mine (and eventually our ritual). She had been a lot more open-minded on trying out new things.

In fact, it felt like she had been on a crusade to educate herself about every other strange hobby in the world. Just so she won't ever again prejudge another person based on their preference….

Which led to the reason why I am sitting half-naked here in the first place.

Next to me is the very expensive silk rope that she determined to buy despite I insisted any tighten rope will do.

She was very serious at this, spending all her recent spare time reading these articles on internet, and even looking for related books in library. She was also the one who suggested me to try it on her first so she can be the recipient of any newbie mistakes

Sigh. Why had I always surround myself by these over-enthusiastic idiots...?

A knock on the door cut my thought half way.

After heard my reply, Ayase walked into the room with a book on one hand, and another huge scissor on the other. The same one which I normally used to make our cosplay outfits.

Normally seeing Ayase holding any sharp objects would have terrified the soul out of the people in our circle, Kyousuke in particular. But this time she had a huge blush on her cheek and was diverting her eyes away from my swimsuit.

The thought immediately gave me my self-assurances back. Kukuku, I guessed even this bold girl was still just an innocent child at heart.

"Let's start, Ayase. I can't keep sitting here like this all night"

"Hey, Kuroneko..."

Ayase did try to call me 'senpai' during our highschool day. But after a few times, it just made both of us feel extremely awkward when we address each other outside. So now she just calls me using my alias when there's no bystander around.

"...if i tighten it too hard, tell me right away, ok?"

So that's what the scissors for.

"Kukuku. My defense power is much higher than yours. I won't show such a pathetic side like you did yesterday..."

Whenever we carry out our ritual, especially when it comes to her turn to submit her soul to me, I would insist her calling me with my proper title: Queen of Darkness Kuroneko-sama. But because Ayase found it too embarrassing, the most she would agree to, was just "Kuroneko-sama".

That led to what happened yesterday. When I realised that the rope had made a mark on her collarbone, we both were seriously freaked out (she's a teenager model after all). And as I was frantically untying the rope, since Ayase couldn't see what was going on her neck, she was half in tear while repeatedly called me 'Kuroneko-sama' the whole time

I have to admit, that was moe by every definition of that word

Made me realised the reason why guys were all over her during high school.

Hmmm… Strangely, as I was getting lost in my thought, Ayase had also been really quiet.

Eh? Ayase?

"..."

"..."

Ayase's reaction to my boasting was a long silence.

Stole a glance at her, I realised that her face was slowly stiffen and her eyes started to lose sight of any humanity in it.

Ah…. I seriously messed up

What i just said, reminded her of what happened this afternoon.

"Kuroneko-SAN, could you raise both of your arms?"

Her request was more like a direct command

As I reluctantly followed her words, she started to wrap the rope around my lower chest and tighten.

Ouch! Ouch! It hurt! Her real nature resurfaced. And I just turned myself into the received end for all those rage.

I take it back; this girl is the true Demon Queen of the Dark Realm.

…End of Chapter 2…


	4. Volume 1 Chapter 3

Now let's see. Have the rope end going under the left arm, then to her back. Then tighten it into the knot that was made earlier in the back. Got it.

"Agh...!" Kuroneko groaned softly.

Ok, that's definitely too tight. The book said leaving a finger width from the rope to her back. But let's just make it two.

"..."

Must be better. As Kuroneko was slowly breathing out, almost like a sigh of relief.

(Ha...ha...). I also breathed pretty heavily and had to wipe a sweat rolling down my face. This tired me more than I thought...

Now let's see.

I didn't do that bad of an effort, did I?

The rope pattern from Kuroneko's back looked just like in the picture.

But before moving to check from the front...

"Eh... Ayase...?"

I slowly grabbed Kuroneko left wrist from behind, then slowly turned it around, guided it to her back. Where I handcuffed it with the handcuff I hid in my pocket...

Kuroneko apparently understood what I was trying to do, so she stopped her resistance as I processed to do the same to her right arm.

It's not like this's the first time that I cuffed her like this anyway.

Now, let's check the front...

The rope made a nice pentagon shape on her upper chest. I did well, didn't I?

The ropes tightened over and below where her breasts are, made it looked so indecent.. I had to divert my eyes away from not to staring on them too much.

(Ah...ha...ha...) "Can't believe i fell to such a simple trap, Dark Angel Ayase." (Ah...ha...ha...)

Kuroneko's breath showed a slight of discomfort mixed in with some excitement. But she still managed to crack a smile while spout out her usual chuuni talk. She should be OK then

So let me describe about my current situation then

Here kneeling in front of me was a girl who's one year my senior. Also a close friend and a roommate. With arms being handcuffed behind her back. And chest being tighten with a rope in pentagon pattern. While looking up at me and pretending that I was her captor….

There were so many things wrong that could be pointed out with this situation. But the only thought I could think of is how well I have done to create it.

"So how does it feel, Kuroneko?"

(Ah...ha...ha...) "Not much different to your usual ritual... Hey. Don't look so excited. You will need to try harder… if you want to take my soul...cough...cough..."

Kuroneko suddenly cough uncontrollably

"Wait, let me get you some water"

"Thank, Ayase"

I grabbed the half-full water bottle from the top of her desk. We both were sweating a bunch so it seemed like her throat was just a bit dehydrated.

And as I moved toward her, uncapped the bottle and trying to place it on her mouth (both her arms were still handcuffed). IT happened...

Until this day, I still don't know what was going through my mind at that moment.

Felt like something that took over my body, I walked toward right in front of her and stood tall. With her still kneeling under my feet.

I opened the palm of my left hand, face it up, while slightly bended and tightened my fingers into a small basin shape. Then just like that I moved my fingertips toward between her lips.

Kuroneko probably was puzzled with my action so she started to tilt her head straight up to glance at me. And as she did that, I moved the bottle in my other hand up front, and tilted its neck toward my left wrist.

We didn't exchange a single word, but amazingly Kuroneko could read my intention. And even more amazingly, she just started to reluctantly further lift her head up, close her eyes and open her soft lips without a single protest.

That's all the permission i need, as I started to slowly and steadily pour the water down where my wrist is, let it run along my palm, guided by my fingers and trickled into between those lips

"Gulp….gulp…."

It probably was no more than 2-3 minutes, but time seemed to slow down to eternity.

My body was filled with excitement. Like i have just won over something

Ah... where did your arrogance go, Kuroneko? Now you know that I am better than you!

What was I winning again?

Anyway, it's not important. I was so busy focusing on this being, who was still kneeling in front of me as she gulped down the water dripping off my hand, that I could not care less about anything else.

I didn't even mind if I would be stuck in this moment for eternity.

In fact I hope I would

Kuroneko soon got her fill, so she slightly closed down her lips indicating me to stop. But i didn't want to let my hand go. As she slowly tried to move her head back down, the water from my fingertips kept dripping down to her nose, then onto her forehead

"Stop, Ayase..."

Just a bit more, Kuroneko. There's just a bit more of water left in the bottle. You can endure that much for me, can't you, Kuroneko?

The water started running down from her forehead, rolling down off her cheeks, noses and drippings toward her swimsuits and futon. But I was so into the act that I couldn't pay any minds about that.

"Stop..."

Just a bit more, Kuroneko. Just a bit more

"...Ayase..."

"..."

"...-sama..."

That's the last word that i could hear. My final clear image is Kuroneko face was slightly in a mess with her eyes looking straight at me, her mouth gasping open trying to make the sound, while water was rolling off her eyes, cheeks, lips, nose...

I think i dropped the bottle.

I think my leg gave way and my whole body collapsed onto my knee.

I think my head was leaning and buried over Kuroneko's shoulder.

My vision was blanked and my ears buzzed.

The only thing under my control was my arm, hugging and squeezing tightly around Kuroneko.

My chest pressed close to hers, feeling the hardness of the ropes but also a soft and warm sensation through my clothes.

But above all, my energy was sucked out of me, and I feel a tingling sensation running up from my stomach to my brain, stun it with a zap, then spread all over my body.

I think Kuroneko was saying something next to my ear but I could not focus. Ah... such a sweet smell of shampoo

I could do nothing else but tighten my arm around Kuroneko more and more, as my whole body continuously and uncontrollably shivered.

…

We ended up staying there like that for a long while, as I totally lost my sense of time

I couldn't remember clearly what happened after that, but before i realised it, I already had untied Kuroneko ropes and uncuffed her. I think she did request me to do it, but my memories were fuzzy.

As Kuroneko was still drying up the damps of her futon with a hair dryer. I picked my body up, and carried it toward the door. But before sneak out of it…

"Kuroneko…."

"…"

"….please don't tell what happened today to others."

"I know..."

…End of Chapter 3…


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 4

I finely chopped down the green onion. And as the pot came to boil. Yes. Now the miso soup was set.

The clock was ticking toward the 6:30 mark. There's still plenty of time, so I took out the salmon pieces we bought yesterday. Washed and pat dry two of them. Then slightly salted on both sides.

As soon as the grilling pan heated up. It should be set to go.

I always grilled the fishes last. As the grilling scent could wake Ayase up from her sleep. And I also wanted to keep it warm when she had it.

Ayase is not a late waker by any means. It was just that I had been taking care of my two little sisters since young. Waked up earlier than others. Made their lunch boxes. Tended for their breakfast. And sent them to school. This had become almost a habit…

Not to mention I was greatly appreciated at Ayase for letting me to stay here. So this was just a small token of thanks

It was through her family connection so the rent was relatively cheap. Very close to university and relatively close to my part-time job. Then the place was almost fully furnished. In fact some of the household items and furniture were apparently bought new just before I moved in.

What's a silly girl. She thought that I didn't notice it, did she?

I really had been exploiting on Ayase's kind, and weakness…

But it couldn't be helped.

Of course I regretted to leave my sisters behind sometime. But I had absolute confidence in Hinata, who had grown up to become such a responsible and grown-up onee-san.

She actually was the one actively persuade me to move out.

(And frankly, I was also sort of afraid that with me around, my hobby and antic will ruin her development. But I have a feeling that damn Kirino already did it.)

But thanks to Hinata, I could be certain that Tamaki will be properly tended to even when I'm not around

This child however….

As I was thinking about it, Ayase stepped out of her room, already properly dressed. She wore a short skirt with black sock up to her knee. Then up above is a light purple sleeveless top underneath her favorite cardigan. Snd finally, since it's still cold outside, a fur collar coat.

Most girls I had seen on the street would looks like an alluring bitch dressing like this. Those in magazines too.

But only Ayase and Kirino could truly pull it off. And I would put my Queen of Darkness title on the line to stand for those words

"Mor...morning..."

"Ah, did I wake you up? Give me 10 more minutes; the breakfast will be ready then …"

"Ah, sorry, Kuroneko, I…eh… my friend … eh….we has to attend an early lecture today."

She has an awkward smile, glanced down, then sideway as she said it. Her fingers tips were still fidgeting in front of her chest.

"I see…. Take your lunch box with you at least…."

"Thank… Kuroneko…."

Her eyes again glanced down, as she received the lunch box from me.

"..and… I have some modelling jobs today, so don't wait for me for dinner. "

"Okay"

"I'm leaving"

"Take care"

The door closed behind her.

Sigh. What's a child. Such a terrible liar.

Ayase just now, looked like the 10 years-old Hinata whenever she made up excuses to not clean up the dishes.

Oh well.

Not my place to say. But she did get into it pretty deep yesterday. Probably was just feeling too awkward to face me.

It felt pretty unreal through.

However, the sight of water trickled down and rolling from my forehead to my cheeks and down to my bodies were too vivid for it to be a dream

Not to mention Ayase's immensely cruel look. I would be honest; it scared me up a bit.

But kukuku. It's still… well within my anticipation.

It's actually even harder to deal with Ayase. As unlike the sibling idiots, right now she doesn't even share her inner thought to anyone. Not to even herself.

Include when she was in great confusions, or pains.

That's why the ritual aside; I have made it my mission to peel off this girl's lies. And to expose her nature

Switched off the stove, and took off my apron. I then processed to walk back to my room, opened my locked drawer and took out a small notebook.

Ayase, you can't run away from it. It had already become a part of the ending….

… written in this Destiny Record.

….End of chapter 4…


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 5

"Ayase...Ayase... did you even hear me calling you just now?"

"Ah... Classmate #2. What was her name again?"

"That's so mean, Ayase. And you just think it out loud!"

Standing next to me is Mai Tanaka. A classmate from Legal Concepts 110 class. She's short, childish, cheerful and friendly to everyone…

Basically the reality version of Kanako's fake public image.

She's one of my new friends since starting university

"You have been in so much deep thought these past few days. What happened? Is it love? It is love, isn't it?"

"No... of... of course not. How could that be love?"

"Eh...? Tell me about it later then " Mai look around, lower her voice then made a cat smile as she tuned it.

Who are you? A gossiping housewife?

Ha... I sigh. Why were my friends all like this?

"So do you want to go having dinner with us today too?"

"Ah, no, I promised my housemate that I will be back for dinner tonight..."

"Housemate...eh...?"

It was three days since I last have proper conversation with Kuroneko. I had been skipping breakfast at home during those times. Then went out for dinner with the modelling agency the night before, and this girl and her group of friends yesterday. So that's why before I left home today Kuroneko did specifically tell me: 'Ayase, come home for dinner tonight, I will wait for you.'

"...it's Gokou... Gokou Ruri-senpai, is it? How's nice!"

"Yes, that's her."

"I'm so jealous of you, Ayase. Living with such a beautiful and kind senpai. A true Yamato Nadeshiko..."

Kuroneko? Nadeshiko?

Right... Mai only saw her in ordinary outfit before

"... she cleans the house, cook your breakfast, and even make you lunchbox every day. Mine don't even clean her room... I'm so jealous..."

Mai's dorm mate...? What's her name again?

" It's Sakurai... Akimi-san, isn't it? Wasn't she in 3rd year now?"

" I think her study was delayed one year due to an injury in middle-school. So she's actually 3 years older than us..."

So this Sakurai-san is the same age as Kirino's onii-san, eh?

"...You can't believe how childish she is. I mean who at that age still actually go out of the house wearing animal onesie...?"

Eh...? Is that a new trend? I remember Kirino once told me that she knows someone like that too.

"Anyway... sorry Mai. Can't come with you today..."

"That's okay. I will tell others that Ayase's was occupied by love sickness... "

"You..."

Mai ran away, before waved back with a robotic cat's smile on her face.

I started to look out the window again.

Sigh

Ah... what am I so afraid of...? Was I always this pathetic?

I turned on my phones to check up on the time, it's a bit past 4 already. Should go home soon.

'KIrino? Should I ask Kirino about this?' My fingered quickly moved toward Kirino's phone address.

No…. it will be too difficult to explain to her through the phone. And she has been busy lately as well. I can't bother on her

As I ran over my phone contact address. A contact name caught my eyes

'Kirino's onii-san'

Gulp

…..

I pressed 'dial', and slowly put the phone onto my ear, immediately a familiar voice could be heard from the other end.

"Ayase? Ayase? Is it really my angel Ayase?"

"Ah, onii-san. It has been awhile"

"Sorry, Ayase…"

"Eh….?"

"No matter how much you will beg for it, I already had my beloved sister Kirino. I can't cheat on her by running away and eloping with you."

"I will hang up now…"

"Wait, Ayase…wait…"

"Jeez…. I'm not the 15 years old girl who had crush on her best friend's onii-san anymore, you know?"

"Awwww…."

He sounded disappointed. You are such a pervert, onii-san!

But somehow I was glad that he hasn't changed one bit after all these years.

"So…. Ayase. Why did you call me today? Is it love problem? Is my angel Ayase already found a guy she loves?"

"Of course, not!"

What wrong with all these people?

But boyfriend, eh? The truth is, since entering high school, I and Kirino had always been flocked with all these confessions and love letters from guys. Kirino of course was too occupied with her onii-san to even give any of them a proper chance. For me, well…let's see… maybe because I hadn't met anyone that could move my heart….

"How's about Kuroneko…?

"Eh…?"

"I said, how's about Kuroneko…?"

"I…..with Kuroneko…? ... no….. it's …. what are you talking about? It's… not…"

"Why are you acting so frantic? Did Kuroneko get a boyfriend…? Did she bring one home…? Tell me his address, Ayase! I have to meet that guy!"

Ah he meant whether she had a boyfriend….

What's an embarrassing thought that I just had.

"No, of course not. Which idiot will actually like that denpa girl? "

"That's true…."

Oi, onii-san, did you just admit that you were an idiot?

Suddenly onii-san stiffed his voice.

"So, Ayase. Seriously. Why did you call me today?"

"I…."

"…"

"Eh… no…. forget about that"

I can't ask onii-san after all.

"Wait, Onii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Is…is Kirino happy right now?"

There's a moment of silence from the other end. Then…

"Of course. I promised that I will put my life on the line to make her happy…"

"…"

"And it's not like anything has changed you know? She still practices track, and tends to her modelling job which you already knew, and goes crazy over Meruru and imouto eroge…"

"…"

"But even if she doesn't have any of those. Even if the world collapses on her, I will still forever be on her side to keep her happy. You can have my words on that!"

Ah… No wonder my past self did fall in love with him.

"You… are not doing any strange to Kirino, are you…?"

"Ah….no…. Of course not…. I think… "

You pervert siscon…

"Please take care of her. My dearest friend…"

"Certainly"

"I will never forgive you. No, I will kill you again and again. If you ever ever make her cry"

"Please do"

"That's all, onii-san… sorry for taking too much of your time…."

"Wait, Ayase…"

"Yes…?"

"I should have told you this months ago. But sorry for stealing your best friend from you…"

"Ah, don't be silly onii-san… I will hang up now"

"Take care"

I hang up my phone, and put it back into my pocket

Ah…. I am glad for Kirino. I am so glad for her.

She's now being with her beloved onii-san. There's no reason for me not to be happy with that.

There's no reason, right?

…End of Chapter 5…


	7. Volume 1 Chapter 6

I exited the elevator to our floor. Sigh. Is there any excuse that I could pull out to avoid seeing Kuroneko today?

I don't know why but it's just too hard to face her right now.

I had been avoiding looking straight into her eyes as much as I could. But if we have dinners together, it will become obvious.

It's not like I was embarrassed about that night.

More like because every time I looked at Kuroneko's face, that image of her bounded up, being in a slight mess, looking up directly at me, while was begging me to stop…. just kept reappearing...

But worse is this complicated feeling inside of me… I don't know how to describe it. But it's almost like a desire. Of wanting to reach deeper and deeper into that white skin, mess the inside of her body up, taint her inner soul with the filth of my hands, before watching her corrupted body slowly wither…

…ah….

Did all of Kuroneko chuuni mumbo-jumbo finally got into my brain? What was I thinking just now…?

Anyway

I finally was just steps away from our apartment front door….

Let's just go in. Ayase, since when have you became so weak?

No, I can't

I can't. I can't. I can't

I should run away from here first. Then I can think of excuses later.

I will face her tomorrow. I only need a bit more time. That's all

As I turned away, kept my head down and headed back toward the elevator, a voice could be heard from directly in front of me…..

"Where do you think you are going? Ayase….?"

I slowly raised my head. And just several metres in front of me, standing Kuroneko….

In her hand was a bag from nearby convenient store …

And she was not smiling.

Ah… she caught me …

….

"So… Ayase…."

I was kneeling Seiza-style in the living room. Eyes glancing toward the floor

In front of me was Kuroneko, sitting on a bench sofa with both her arms and leg cross.

"Why have you been avoiding me…?"

"I was….just…"

"…"

"…"

I could not think of any fitting excuse for it

Kuroneko sigh.

"Regarding those rituals, I thought we already agreed to fully share our thoughts over any concerns? "

"No, It's not that, it was because…"

"…"

"…"

No I can't tell her that either.

Sigh, what I am even doing… Getting scolded by my roommate like this

"I have been really worried about you these past few days, I was afraid something happened to you. "

"…."

"Ayase…?"

"It's…it's not Kuroneko-san's business anyway…" I muttered

"Oh…?"

Ah, crap. I accidentally blurted it out loud….

"Really. So it's not my business…? "

Kuroneko 's vent was almost popping and twitting out of her forehead. But then suddenly her face was stiffened. Like some thoughts were forming inside of her head. And then THAT happens….

"This is exactly why your best friend left you. "

"Eh..? "

I slowly raised my head; my eyes are wide opened with shocks.

In front of me, Kuroneko cracked the cruellest provoking smile that I have ever seen from her.

"Want me to repeat it again? I said that's why your best friend left you. "

"…Ki…Kirino…? What does she have to do with this…?"

"Everything… Exactly because you kept everything to yourself. That's why Kirino left you…"

"…."

I could not blurt out a single word…

"Sigh. You really were rubbed on by those two selfless idiot siblings. You should have told her 'Kirino, come with me to Meiji Univeristy, I will be too lonely by myself'. That idiot won't ever say no to her friend like that…"

"…"

"Am I wrong?"

",,,"

As I hold onto my silence, Kuroneko even cracked up a more provoked tone…

"But you regretted it, didn't you. You regretted to let her go, didn't you? "

No, you are wrong….

"Oh, can't say anything back. I hit the bull eyes, didn't I…?"

I could no longer content the anger…

"No, it was not true. I never had such selfish thought…."

"… I really did wish for Kirino to go after her onii-san. She was so full of sorrow without him around. So I had given her my full support...Even when…."

No, this's not true. Stop rewriting my thought…

"….Even when I hate it…Even when my dearest friend was leaving me. Even when I no longer will have anyone to look up to anymore…"

I clenched my fists, rising my body up from my kneeling position… almost screamed out loud.

"You don't know anything about me. You don't know how I felt. Stop pretending you do…."

[B]"Of course I do."[/B]

Eh…?

Unexpectedly, facing my full rage was Kuroneko's saddening smile. And a deep sorrow in her eyes.

It was such a drastic change from her earlier provocation's look, that it immediately evaporated my rage…

"Of course I do know. As I felt the same way…"

"…"

"….this is not like the time she left to US, you know. At least back then we still barely know each other…"

"…"

"… how many years have it been since then? How many things have happened between us? You think I won't feel painful when seeing my dearest friend now picking a different path from mine?"

There was such deep sadness in her voice. And that's when I realised it: Kuroneko was right.

She was just like me. In fact she was even closer to Kirino that I did.

Did Kuroneko also experience the same frustration, sadness, disappointment that I had? Did she also selfishly want Kirino to sacrifice her love to stay back with us?

As if could read my thought, she cracked out a mocking smile again:

"Kukukuku, I was not such a fragile girl like you through. My magical defense to that girl's curse is much higher than yours…"

You totally ruined the mood, Kuroneko…

But as soon as she finished her sentence, her face once again stiffened. And this was one of the few times that I ever saw her looking so serious.

"We were really worried about you back then. You know? Kirino… and I."

"…."

Something started to build up over in my throat. Prevent even a single word coming out of it

"Back then, you were also avoiding us like you did now. Didn't even answer our calls. And stopped going to our meetings…"

"…"

"Kirino would have occasionally called me and cried to me in the middle of the night about it…."

"…"

"… so I don't want that to happen again…."

Kuroneko got off her seat, came over, knelt down in front of me, and put a hand onto my cheek. Then she said this with her most sincere smile:

"… I know that I can't replace Kirino…. But I'm here for you..."

"…"

"So please don't keep things for yourself anymore. All right? "

It's not fair, Kuroneko.

What you just did was so like Kirino….

No. That actually was more touching than everything that I ever had experienced ….

What would you do if I really fall for you? You damn denpa girl….

I answered, as tears starting to roll down my cheeks…..

"Yes… "

…..

As the clock ticked to 11:00 mark. I started to switch off the light and head to my futon. Have to wake up early to make breakfast tomorrow too.

Ah… What's a long day.

Scared the freshmen with my introduction at works. Then go home and make a girl younger than me cried like a child. What's a pure lump of evil I have become.

Couldn't be helped through, I was just following what was already written in my Destiny Record.

Ah, I have to call Kirino later and tell her that everything is okay. Called her yesterday asking about Ayase and she was freaked out a bit.

This afternoon, after cried for a while. Ayase started to calm down. We then have a relatively quiet dinner. And I told Ayase that I will take care of the dishes. So she can take bath first and work on her study.

She strangely obediently followed whatever I told her.

I still didn't know why she avoided me in the first place. But at least, it looked like a massive pressure was lifted off her.

As I started to drift into my sleep, there was a knock on my door.

"Ayase…?"

Ayase slightly opened the door and leaned her head in…

"Kuroneko…." She muttered "…can I sleep with you tonight..?"

"Sure . Come in, let me help you to take out the futon…."

"There's no need. I think we can both fit in yours…"

"…"

Ayase took my silence as a grant of permission, and started to move into my futon.

"Good night, Ayase"

"Good night…"

There was not a lot of space so I instinctively turned side way facing away from her.

There was a movement inside the futon, and suddenly I found Ayase burying her face onto to my back. Both of her hands held onto my pajama….

"Ruri-senpai…"

"I told you not to call me th…"

"Please let me call you senpai just for today…!"

"Ah… Okay…"

Ayase tone was so sincere that it stood down my protesting

"Ruri-senpai…."

"…?"

"I'm sorry that I made you and Kirino worried….

"…"

"…also..."

"…"

"You know, I never thought of you as a replacement for Kirino…."

"…I know…"

"And…"

"…."

"I was really really lonely back in those early days of college…."

She sounded like something stuck on her throat.

"That's why… thank you. Thank you for being here for me…" Ayase's hands started to shiver a bit as she held onto my back.

Ah… she realised it…

With Ayase still leaning on my back, the futon was now even more packed as we both stuck to only one side of it

Still

I had a feeling both of us would have sweet dream tonight.

…End of Chapter 6….


	8. Volume 1 Epilogue

"And so this girl was in tears while saying 'Queen of Darkness Kuroneko-sama, I humbly surrender both my eternal soul and this body to you. And will be your faithful loyal servant until the day we could conquer both realms' "

"That's not fair, Kuroneko, you said you will not tell her…... Also I didn't say those lines …. Kirino, don't believe her, I didn't say any of that….."

It was a warm day in May. Once again it's just the three of us: I, Ayase and Kuroneko meeting up in the Akihabara maid café.

And once again, I was sitting here opposite to Ayase and Kuroneko, smiling while watching the two of them all over each other like two idiots.

"Hey, Kirino. It was not true. Let's me explain….Kuroneko… stop misleading her"

I have to be thankful toward Kuroneko through. When she told me that she would do something about Ayase situation earlier this year, I surely didn't expect her to move into Ayase's apartment like that.

Thank to that, Ayase had gotten back to her old self again.

Not to mention, my Ayase actually is a very pure and innocent girl. As I could not be there to protect her, it's great to know that she now would be in a safe hand.

But still…

Sigh. I'm so jealous watching these two from the sideline like this. How did my two best friends manage to steal each other from me…?

…End of Volume 1…


	9. Volume 2 Chapter 7

My roommate is a denpa girl.

Name is Gokou Ruri, but she's more well-known with her circle of friend as Kuroneko.

For social, she tended to wear dark and heavy gothic Lolita clothes, which she made herself. This was originally inspired from her early love of Maschera anime. But cosplaying purpose aside, I think it's also strangely fitting on her, probably due to her white skin and small doll-like stature.

Since knowing me and Kirino, her wardrobe had been expanded quite a number, mostly for more general purpose. But overall she's still quite rough when it comes to daily fashion, especially for college and part-time job in a local bookstore.

Despite saying that through, I found her fashion sense to be quite charming… In some way, I did admire her style as it gave her a traditional, but very independent and mature aura. Some of my friend even described her as Yamato Nadeshiko when seeing her in casual college dresses

Like her fashion, she also has a distinctive way to communicate.

Personally I could pick up most of what she meant. But her line often was littered with chuuni vocabularies, and more often than not would puzzle unfamiliar audiences.

Chuuni saying, you knows? Like " _behold the Queen of Darkness_ " for introduction, or " _let's us rejoice this feast, Denizens of Dark Realms_ " for dinner, or …

"Kukukuku. How does it feel to having your soul ensnared by the same mischievous ploy that you once beset on me, O Holy Dark Angel?"

…oh, I forgot to mention. But when there were only two of us, she had also showed some over-passionate enthusiasms into roleplaying of being my ruler or captor.

These were probably the only time for her to actually combine her chuuni talks with actions. As she would have been arrested in public otherwise…

And for what I did last time to her, today she did return me the whole full favour ….

"Hmmm, have to say through these ropes really look vulgar on you…"

"Then stop staring, you pervert. And uncuff me!"

"Say, the one who didn't even wear bra under her shirt today …"

"It… it was because the bra strap was digging onto my skin last time…"

Kuroneko made an 'Eh, really?' gesture, and then while still having that mocking laugh, she started to wander around my bounded self like I'm some sort of decorative trophy.

Ah… my ear is getting hot with embarrassment.

Stop staring; don't look at my chest…

The reason that I was so conscious about it right now is because without wearing a bra, and being strongly bounded by these ropes, my loose light-purple T-shirt ended up hugging tight onto my skin. And…. displaying the shape and… everything of my chest to naked eyes….

Ah, what did I even think dressing like this? I forgot that Kuroneko burst was smaller than mine, and she was wearing a padded one-piece swimsuit last time.

"Stop it, Kuroneko… I'm serious. This is too embarrassing"

"Wouldn't that normally excite you?"

Don't talk like I am such a deviant….

"..and relax… I have seen you naked before…"

It's true. She had seen me naked several times before. The most recent is during our onsen trip to celebrate our graduation.

But the way I am now, it would have looked even more indecent than simply being naked

"Hmm, I want to take a picture of this and send to Kirino."

"Don't. I will kill you…. then kill myself…. if that happens".

I was half-crying as I said that…

"…"

Kuroneko shrugged her shoulders. Did she seriously think of doing it?

"Either way. You really did a number on me last time, Dark Angel Ayase…"

She reverted back to her chunii mode

"…It's now my turn to return the favour"

She pushed me laying down on my bed facing up. And after glanced at my arms to make sure that they were not in an uncomfortable position, she climbed on top of me and sat on my stomach.

And then she reached to her back pocket…

"Let's see how you gonna deal with this, Dark Angel…"

"Kuroneko… ? You surely don't mean to…."

In her hand was a while feather, the type she often used to make our cosplaying wing with.

"Kukuku. It's not too late to apologise now…"

"Wait, this must be a joke…."

"…"

"No. Not my chest… not my chest…"

"…"

"Stop…ah…. or I will kill you… I will seriously kill you…"

"Ah… stop…ahhaha….please stop… Kuroneko…"

"Don't… no… Kuroneko-samaaa…ah…"

"Kuroneko-sama… aha…. Queen of Darkness… please…stop…"

"Kuroneko…Kuroneko-nee sama… I was wrong… ah… please… forgive me… forgive Ayase…"

Ah…

Father… mother…. forgive me. Your daughter can't become a bride anymore…

Kuroneko eventually satisfied and get off my body. As I lay lifelessly on my side, still bounded by the ropes… felt like my body and soul was totally violated

"Ayase, get up. Or the rope will block your arm's blood circulation …"

"Please let me die… I don't want to live anymore…"

"Stop being so dramatic… get up…"

Kuroneko tried to push me up, but my lifeless body just leaned right back at her….

So kneeling right behind my lifeless body, Kuroneko started to make a long sigh before moving her lips toward my left ear and whispered to it….

"Get up, Ayase…."

"… or I gonna grope those indecent breasts with my hands next …"

Eh…?

"Good. Stay still there, let me untie you…"

"…"

"Don't be so tense… Ayase… relax a bit…"

"…"

Silence covered the room as Kuroneko started to slowly uncuffed, then untied the rope from me…

My body instinctively tensed up every time those small arms started to wrap around my body from behind to reach for a knot….

"And that is… done. Look, you should put those creams on that small rope mark on your right arm. It worked quite well the last time I tried it…"

"…"

"Ayase…?"

"…"

"Your face looked red, what happened…?"

"It's.. it's not Kuroneko-san's business…"

"Why are you sulking…?"

"…"

"Kukuku, you want me to grope your breasts that much…?"

"That's not it, dummy!"

"…"

"…"

"…did I overdo it?"

"…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's late already. Kuroneko-san. Good night…"

I lay back onto my bed, covered my whole body and my face with a blanket. Kuroneko just stood there for a bit, probably to reflect over her action. Then turned off the light, told me good night and left the room.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Don't say sorry now after all that, you pervert rapist…..

And why was I so frustrated for?

It's all Kuroneko-san faults for saying all of those weird things.

How could anyone make such an indiscreet remark, and then just walked away like that?

Ah! I am too agitated to sleep….

…End of Chapter 7….


	10. Volume 2 Chapter 8

Sigh….I wonder if I was just sexually frustrated….

"Sighing like that will make your happiness fly away, you know?"

I slowly looked up toward the direction of the voice. Standing there while making a finger-pointing pose was my class mate, Mai Tanaka …

"You were absent-minded a lot lately. Is it still that same love problem you had last time?"

"No, it was different, and it was not lov…"

"Ayase, a guy like that isn't worth for you to pay attention to… Geez…. Making his girlfriend worried like this…"

"I said it's not about love. And… why do you think it is a guy anyway….?"

"So, Ayase is into girls, eh…?"

"It... It's not that…. And I said it was not about love…" I half screamed that out in embarrassment.

"Awww…. And I thought our love was mutual! "

"…"

"Still no matter if it's a guy or girl, that person should have been head-over-heel to such a perfect woman like you, Ayase." 

"Mai. Stop it. or I really will have to punish you…"

"Nooooo…I made Ayase angry! "

Mai, covered her head with both hands, while cracking out a joking grin. What's a trickster I had as friend…

"So, Ayase… honestly what's in your mind…?"

I guess it's not really matter if I tell her.

"I have this… friend. A very close friend. She recently has played some mean tricks on me…"

"…I mean, I don't think it was out of malice or anything. And it's not like I…..hate it. But because I didn't know how to react to her jokes, that friend thought that I was angry at her. "

"Ayase. If she's your friend and it was simply just some fun teasing. Then just return the favour, it will send her a clear message that you don't mind it…"

My eyes wide opened as I almost jumped up from my seat

"Mai, you are a genius! I never thought about it that way…."

"Eh…? So my advice was useful? I only said whatever was in my head just now. Ehehehe, my advice solved Ayase's love problem..."

I said it was not love! But well, I would let it go this time, since this girl just gave me such a good suggestion.

Yeah, I should not dwell into what happened. As long as I act normally for this coming session, Kuroneko won't be troubled by what I happened last time.

Maybe I should go to library and make sure that I would be well-prepared today. Wait for it, Kuroneko!

* * *

"Kukuku, let's me see what you have in stock for me today!"

Kuroneko cracked her usual mocking smile again, as I entered her room. She once again was in her blue one-piece swimsuit, but this time lying flat on her stomach while reading a Maschera doujin.

Since the last incident with my… my chest; Kuroneko had been acting over-sensitive toward me these past few days. As if she tried to avoid reminding me of it… So it was only after today dinner, and after I enthusiastically told her to prepare, that Kuroneko has started to gain back some of her usual composure.

So apparently the plan already started to work. Good job, Classmate #2!

"I already can see though your true Diabolic ability, Dark Angel. None of your holy attribute attack will work on me today…"

'We will see about that Kuroneko'. I was thinking that as I placed down the cardboard box that I was holding on my hands. Make sure she didn't see the content inside

Still with a cold, expressionless front to hide my intention, I walked toward Kuroneko, asked her to kneel up from her position, and once gain handcuffed her arms to her back…

"So… we won't go with rope today…?"

"This alone is enough."

My emotionless voice, serious tone, then the sudden shift from our usual activities surely surprised Kuroneko, as I could sense that uncertain feeling in her voice. Yes. The plan was working quite well.

Still maintained my overall silence, I started to take out Kuroneko's cosplaying cat ear and catgirl chokers from her drawer and put them on a now very confusing Kuroneko.

Finally I reached into the brought-over cardboard box, took out my secret weapons and showed them to her.

"A blindfold and ear plugs…?"

Just waited for it Kuroneko….

"I had enough of your antic, Gokou Ruri. I will have to put you down to your place today…"

As I was putting those ear plugs on her, I switched my speaking tone to a more spiteful one, and staring her down with my best impression of 'you-are-dead-to-me' look. Already tested the earplugs myself, that line should be the final thing that she could hear.

Then for the last piece, I took out my cell phone and make sure she saw that right before her eyes were completely covered with the blindfold.

Once set, I put my phone back to my back pocket. Then I slowly moved away from Kuroneko and sit on her study chair, and just patiently and quietly observe her from there.

It would only take a couple more of minutes, as expected, for Kuroneko to break the silence…

"Hey… Ayase…this is… boring… let's just do something else today…"

" Ah … I…. I just remember…. that I needed to do an assignment tonight….. So uncuff me… Ayase…"

She repeated that a couple of times. The shivering in her voice immediately gave her bluffs away, and indicated that she has fell right into my trap….

Haha, Kuroneko, even with all the wisdom in the world, none could stand against things that's unknown to them.

This's especially true to one with such a vivid imagination as yours.

That's why if your hearing, vision, and movement are robbed. You will be left with limitless number of possibilities on things that could happen.

And to assist on that, I purposely acted cold, and also gave her mind something to work with: that almost-empty cardboard over there, and the fact that I took out my cell phone just now….

Modern cell phones. Such a magical device, full with practical ultilities. That alone should put Kuroneko mind in great confuse over what could happen.

Maybe I took her pictures and post them onto her SNS?

Maybe I called up her friend up to show them this pathetic sign of her.

Or even worse, it could be some deviant strangers that I met in college…

So, entertain me, Kuroneko, let's your imagination playing with you today …

After asking me a couple of time with no response, Kuroneko tried to stand up from her kneeling position. But without her arm to keep the balance, she immediately fall flat forward down to her futon.

She then struggled to turn her body around facing up and try to use her leg to sit up again. But as she realised something, she immediately close her leg, with an embarrassing look on her face…

I guess, if she thought that I am taking her pictures, or there are other people in the room. That would have been a vulgar pose to display herself to.

At time she would make some sharp head turn as if she could hear a voice from behind her. I think her mind already started to play trick on her.

Seeing the usually-calm Kuroneko being frantic like this normally would have been satisfying enough….

But best of all is that expression she's having. One with genuine fear and uncertainty, as she started to breathe harder and harder with every slight movement. As if her heart was racing and her chest gonna burst open anytime….

So cute, Kuroneko. You are so cute right now.

I wanted to lock her into a secret cage just like this. Wouldn't it be a bliss coming home every day to this sight?

Ah….. I would like to capture this look on her face with my phone. But I didn't want to risk showing this expression of her to anyone. Not to her otaku friends. Not to oniisan. Not to even Kirino…

After a while, Kuroneko's breath started to slowly catch up on her. I guess the fact that nothing happened to her after so long, calmed her down a bit.

Of course I couldn't let that happens,….

I started to wear one of my thick winter glove on my right hand… moved toward her back, and grope her right breast with it….

What's a pity, I could only felt a soft sensation with this thick glove

"Ekk…."

She fiercely responsed, turned around and desperately hid her chest behind her shoulder, but I has already move away around to her side. This time I use my bare left hand to trace down her side-belly.

"Who…?"

"…"

"Ayase… right? Ayase…?"

I response to each of her question by groping her in various places, inner thigh, arm, cheeks, mixing with lightly tracing her body using my left hand on her leg, back , chest and foreheads …

As I was dancing around her while randomly doing it, from Kuroneko perspective, she must feel like many people are touching her from every direction….

"Stop, not there "

"..."

"No! Don't. "

Yes, they are marvellous. Those scared and terrified expressions of yours, Kuroneko. Your normally adorable face always looked the most charming with them on.

More, show me more of them…

Now you know what I felt last time, Kuroneko! But even your most sincere apologies would not be able to stop me now….!

And then something which I didn't anticipate, happened…

*Sob…*

Eh…?

*Sob…sob…*

Kuroneko started to sob softly at first, but soon, it quickly grew to uncontrollably weeping….

"Ayase…."

"…."

"Help me…. Ayase…"

She turned her head glancing around the room, as she desperately called for my name…

"I'm sorry…" *sob* "Help me… Ayase…."

Oh… no….

There… there, don't cry. I'm here…

I threw away the glove, got down to her sideand fully embraced her body with my arms. Only then that I realised: her small body was shivering violently as she tried but failed miserably to keep more of her tears from rolling down…

"Sorry, Kuroneko… I went too far, didn't I?"

"…"

" I'm sorry… It was just that you were so cute… I couldn't stop.. "

Kuroneko's body went stiff at first but then started to soften out as I gently stroked her hair.

"You did well, Kuroneko. You were so brave by yourself. Sorry for teasing you like this…"

Kuroneko's body was so warm. And she smelled so good…

"Ah, don't cry. It will ruin your beautiful face… "

"….and these cheeks…and lips…."

I said that as I was tracing my finger along her cheeks and rest between her soft lips

Kuroneko tensed up again, probably was still traumatised by what happened earlier. That's when I realised she couldn't hear my voices and was still not certain that it was me

"It's ok, it's me…" I whispered softly to her ear, but not sure if she could hear through those plugs

As she started to calm down, I rested her body down to my left arm as I still trace my finger across her face with my right. Such a cute little being I have in my arm here. Then I moved my lips to hers…

A wet and soft sensation. Then followed by more and more of it.

Did she like it? I guess it's not really matter, as other than some initial resistance, I was then given reign to do as I wished. A pleasant and sensual feeling soon would start to spread from my head to around my body, submerge myself in it. And It felt like I was just slowly sinking down to the bottom of the ocean as if nothing would matter anymore. Nothing else worthy to think about, nothing but this kiss…

Kiss…?

I immediately moved my face away from Kuroneko's, with my right hand instinctively moving up to cover my lips. Looking upward at me was Kuroneko. Her blindfold was slightly shifted during the motion, liberating her left eye vision. And now she was just lying there on my left arm staring at me with a trance look in her face…

"I'm sorry…."

I quickly lift her up, took the blindfold, earplugs and the handcuffs off her. …

Kuroneko slowly stood up, still with a trance look on her face…. She then turned away from me, leaving me still kneeling in the same position in disbelief…

"I'm sorry… Kuroneko… I… I…your…I"

"It's Ok…"

?

"I … I also lost myself sometime when we do this…."

?!

" And… it's.. it's not strange for friends to kiss anyway… right? I think. "

Every of those words were like a stab at my heart

"You are right, Kuroneko. Please excuse me…"

I quickly got up, left Kuroneko room and made sure I fully shut the door….

As I walked away from it, tears were streaming down my face, as I kept a hand over my mouth to stop myself from bawling out like a kid…

That's so mean, Kuroneko.

That's just so so mean.

It was my first kiss. I would never kiss any of my friends on the lip like that. Not even Kirino….

I rushed back to my room, and bury my face onto the pillow trying to prevent myself from uttering a sound….

The pillow cover was quickly dampened up, as streams of tears still violently flew out of my eyes.

You are so cruel Kuroneko…

What you said… hurted me so much…

It's so painful…

This pain in my chest… There's no denying it…

This was the same feeling that I had after being rejected by Kirino's onii-san…

It should not have happened. How could this even happen…?

Ah….

Since when did I fall in love with that denpa girl…?

…End of Chapter 8….


	11. Volume 2 Chapter 9

"Hmm… it's certainly rare for you to call me up for a private face-to-face talk like this, Kuroneko. What happened…"

"Well… "

Sitting opposite to me was Kirino Kousaka . The bitchest girl that I had ever met. She's also a hopeless brocon. And a shameless siscon… unsure how that even worked. A brainless airhead, who has no style or any artistic sense.

Incidentally she is also my dearest friend.

One of the few that I would gladly put their happiness before mine

We were meeting in a café shop near Kaoru's place. I had insisted to come to Kirino's place for this talk, but I guessed this sly pervert didn't want me to intrude the Kousaka love nest. So we ended up meeting somewhere in the middle instead.

We could have met at our usual spot in Akihabara, but I didn't want to risk any chances of Ayase walking on us…

"So… Kirino… I want to consult you on something"

"Go ahead"

"I have this friend of mine, and she has been in a bit trouble lately…"

"Yeah … yeah… I know this friend of yours; tell me what happened to her…"

Kirino still casually sipped on her straw…

I instinctively glanced down on the table while fidgeting with my fingers…

"Hmmm…"

"?"

" I… I think she has just triggered a yuri flag…"

No response…

I slowly raised my heads up. And in front of me was an utterly shocked Kirino, with both eyes and mouth wide open.

"What… you… I mean your friend…? Who… Ayas…no…it can't be… Wait!"

Like trying to catch on her thought, Kirino closed her eyes and rested her wide forehead on her fingers tips… Before trying her best to form a clear question.

"What made you… ah... I means…your friend think that she triggered a yuri flag?"

"Her roommate kissed her… on the lip…"

"You pervert cat! You stole my Ayase's first kiss…"

Kirino almost jumped up from her seat, leaned forward and pull myself up by my collar. Aghh! This girl had more strength in her arm than I thought… she was seriously choking me …

"…how dare you, pervert… Make a move on my pure pure innocent Ayase….."

"It… it's not me…. It's my … friend. Remember? It's not me…"

….

…

…

After felt like 10 minutes, and the commotion died down. Kirino finally released me. But now she was sitting flat on her seat, buried her face in both of her hands in silence, while occasionally mumbling 'I can't believe it…' and 'How could this happen….'

"So… eh… Kirino…?"

"Could it be just a joke…"

Kirino finally spoke out, still buried her face onto her hands

"You means..?"

Kirino looked up and stared at me

"I said… could it be just a friendly kiss? A joke? An accident? That girl fell on top of... your friend and accidentally their lips touched?"

"Not possible, that was a very adult kiss, with tongue and such…"

"…"

Kirino looked like her strength was leaving her as her entire body melt down to the table

"… and I think…"

"…"

I glanced down and started swirling my drink.

"…I think the other girl was crying …."

….

….

We were surrounded by the suffocating silence again. As every second felt like tens of minutes. Before Kirino finally broke it.

"Aghhhhh!"

Kirino started to half-screaming, looking toward the celing, while messing up her own hair with both hands.

"It can't be helped!"

"Kirino?"

Kirino face then turned dead serious as she looked straight into my eyes

"So how did your friend feel about it…?"

…End of Chapter 9….


	12. Volume 2 Chapter 10

Soon after we finished our talks and Kirino had given me some useful advice, I got a call from Ayase over the phone asking me to pick up some sugar on the way home as we were running out.

It was Ayase's turn to cook today, and that call just now, confirmed that she will be home for dinner.

Such a good timing. Everything definitely flew my way today….

Not to mention, at least there is still 50-50 chance that Kirino didn't realise her consultation was on me and Ayase. It's not like back in high school days where she knew exactly how many friends do I have outside of our circle, right?

…or that's what I hoped….

Anyway…

I missed the train back so couldn't get home till near dinner time. As I opened up the door to our apartment, Ayase was standing right there near the door step waiting for me, still wearing her pink apron and animal slipper…

"Ah, Kuroneko. Welcome home."

"I'm…I'm back"

"I just finished up cooking dinner, please sit down. Dinner will be ready in minutes…"

"Wait… that...I could do it myself"

"Don't be so formal. Let me take your bag back to your room for you. Sit down, Kuroneko… Your favourite TV show will start soon."

Ayase took my bag, and my coat off me. Then smiled back as she walked toward my room…

"I also cooked your favourite hamburger steak today, you said it was delicious last time right…? I also bought the cake that you liked…"

"…"

Gulp

This was actually the reason why I had to go consulting it with Kirino, rather than trying to handle it myself.

Unlike previously where she will just avoid me, since that incident, Ayase had suddenly started to act really friendly toward me…

…over friendly in fact…

And I didn't realise that being treated like one of those heroine in host clubs manga would feel so suffocate.

She had been going out of her way to do her part of the housework. And specifically did everything to please me whenever she can. And she always kept that business smile on her the whole time…

Professional model is scary, how could they manage to smile like that 24/7?

* * *

"Here is yours Kuroneko.."

"Ah, thank"

"Taste that hamburger steak, Kuroneko. I tried something special today…"

"Ah, ok. Thank you for the meal"

Ayase sat down opposite to me, rest her chins on palms as she happily watching me picking a piece of that hamburger with my chopstick and put into my mouth…

"How does it taste….?"

"It tastes really good; the spicing and dressing source were perfect…"

It really was…

"Ehehehe… I am glad that it's to your liking… "

Ayase didn't even start eating until a bit later, and just spent those couple of minutes there continue watching me eating….

…Still with that smile on her face…

Gulp

Uhhh…..

This is too awkward….

If that was really Ayase. Not some shape-shifting creature sent by the dark realm to assassin me. Then I need someone to kill me right now…

I planned to wait until after dinner, but I don't think I can last till then…

"Say, Ayase. Can I ask you something..?

"Don't be silly…. . . Ask me anything…"

Let's see. What did Kirino say again?

'…that girl sounded like a very innocent and naïve girl. So tell your friend don't be so upfront with it. Just keep things subtle and slowly confirm the other girl's true feeling first…'

Got it, Kirino…

"Ayase, do you want to *beep* me"

Ayase dropped her chopstick. Her eyes were wide open with shock…

"…Kuroneko…what did you just say…?"

"I mean, Ayase. Do you want us to %$^&, or & #$&, or…"

"I heard it the first time already…."

Ayase face turned as red as a cooked shrimp as she buried her face into her hands in embarrassment and muttered out:

"That is sexual harassment, Kuroneko! I will kill you. Then call police on you…."

Ah. Welcome back, Ayase.

"So… Ayase, about that…"

"…please stop saying those vulgar words… "

Even her ears and neck were now red with embarrassment. As she still buried her face completely onto her hands.

"Sorry, Ayase…."

"…"

"I was wrong when I tried to brush it off after you kissed me last time."

"…"

"So I want to be real straight forward with you today. I need to know your true feeling…."

Actually I already anticipated this level of responses from her. I guess I did secretly want to tease her a bit

"…That's why, Ayase, let's put it in a more pleasant way… "

I tried to select the words more carefully this time

"Would it turn you on if I let you stripping me down and embracing my naked body …"

"…"

"…"

"A minute…"

"?!"

"Give me a minute to recollect my mind…"

So still burying her face inside her palms, Ayase started to make some deep breath to calm herself down. Then as a minute nearly passed, she looked up toward me first, before glanced her eyes side way, still blushed all over her face.

"I… don't know…. I never had such dirty thought about you, Kuroneko…."

"But you gave me such a deep kiss last time right…? Do you have the desire to go further than that?"

"I don't know. I don't know…."

She shook her head vigorously…

"Back then, I… I just thought that you were so cute. And before I realised it, I have already kissed you."

Ayase now glanced down the table….

"… but. But after you just brushed it off, my chest started to hurt so much… So… maybe I…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You were a jerk that time, Kuroneko…. How could you response… that way…to a maiden… first kiss…"

That probably reminded Ayase of that painful piece of memory, as tears started to roll down her cheeks… And she struggled to mutter out anything else

My mind immediately was stuffed with guilt, as I get up my seat, and walked to her side of the table. Still standing up, I swinged my arms around Ayase head and embraced her face it into my chest… My head then rested on hers as my finger started to lightly brushed her flowing long hair.

Her sweet sweet shampoo scent filled my nose

"I'm sorry. Because you looked like you were regretting that kiss… So … I didn't know… what to say…."

Ayase started to sob more violently in my arm. This poor girl…

"I …*sob*…. I thought that I was rejected…*sob*… I was afraid that you…you … will be disgusted by me… *"

"There's no way I would…."

"… *sob*….I don't want you… to leave…..*sob* Loneli… … I was so afraid ….you will *sob* … So I tried to be… a good friend…"

And I thought she was trying to seduce me these past few days…

"Don't leave ….Kuroneko… I will try….do… Anything …*sob*… you want"

"Stop being silly, Ayase. There's no way that I will leave you…"

"…"

"You already bid your soul to me. I have that eternal contract to uphold to…"

"…"

Those words probably calmed Ayase down, as Ayase slowly stopped crying, but she still buried her face deep inside my chest.

"… Ayase…"

Kirino's words started to play inside my head:

 _'So how did 'you' feel about it…?'_

"You know….that kiss…. I didn't hate it…"

"…"

"…however despite my wisdom has lasted for millenniums, unfortunately this body of mine is still of a mortal…"

"…. I myself still struggle to define a human romantic relationship… or the nature of our ritual even…. "

"That's why, Ayase….?"

Kirino's words of advice once again flashed inside my head

"…how's about we try going out first, until the end of this year…?"

…End of Chapter 10….


	13. Volume 2 Epilogue

"Ah, welcome back Kirino. How is Kuroneko lately? You just went to see her right…? Oh, and how's about a 'welcoming home' kiss?"

"Don't be stupid….. And I haven't even closed the door yet…"

Kirino shut the door between her lines, took her time to take off her shoe, and dropped herself to the sofa next to me

"Hey, Kyousuke, you don't know what just happened today…" Kirino spoke in a melancholic tone, as she dropped her head leaning against my shoulder

"Tell me…."

"Kuroneko and Ayase, each has found someone they like.'

"Eh… seriously? "

"Yes. Awww…. I feel sort of lonely after hearing about it. And they are someone you know too…"

I felt my jaw almost dropped.

"Who…?"

"…."

"Who could it be? Is it Mikagami? Was he back already? Wait…Please do not tell me that it's Makabe? Did that Makabe three-timing on Sena again?!"

"No, it's not them. And I told you already, Makabe didn't cheat on Sena with her brother. It was all just a misunderstanding from Sena part…"

"Then who could it be…?"

"…forget it. Based on your response, I don't think you will understand anyway…"

Eh… was my sister always this cryptic?

"And why would you care about who they like? It's not you this time, alright?"

Kirino started to pout. Ah, Jealous Kirino is just so cute….

"… And let me tell you, the people whom those two like are really amazing people. I would marry either of them in a heartbeat!"

"Eh…?"

Kirino took off from my shoulder and stroll toward the kitchen…

"Hey, Kirino. Come back, tell me who they are! Kirino, tell me who you think are more amazing than your brother…."

Kirino turned around, place a finger on her eye and stuck her tongue out in teasing.

"Nope! You will know soon enough…"

…End of Volume 2….


	14. Volume 3 Chapter 11

The girl who I'm currently going out with is a denpa girl.

Obsessive with chuuni talk and gothic Lolita clothes. Her rude and frank personality often gives the impression that she was looking down toward the society or treating others like trashes.

From outsider's point of view, she probably wasn't much different with any of your typical spoiled otaku

But deep down inside, she is a kind-heart and passionate girl. Who care deeply for her friends, families, and would do whatever it takes to bring them happiness.

Even when sometime it came at her own cost.

She credited much of that trait to her, no, our dear friend Kirino. The one who I also was admiring.

Maybe that's why it's so easy for us to get along, despite our horrible first impression toward each other.

But wow, haven't we really gone a long way since?

Her real name actually is Gokou Ruri. However I preferred to call her by her alias: Kuroneko, much like those close to her.

As she is one year my senior and studying in the same college, so I still have to address her as Gokou-senpai when we meet in campus. No need to say, but that often put both of us, Kuroneko especially, in awkward moments

Hmm… since we are dating, should I now move to first name basis? "Ruri"? "Ruriiii… "? Like that?

Because at this moment I'm still struggling to find anything has changed about our new relationship.

Kuroneko already moved in with me earlier this year.

She already made me breakfast, and give me her hand-made lunchbox everyday

We went on a 'date' every now and then to buy clothes or try out a new restaurant. Even went to movies a couple of times together when I got free tickets.

We did enjoy festivals together several times before. Both summer festivals and Comiket ones (if those are counted as festivals). We even went to an onsen trip together (admittedly with Kirino and Saori).

Us two also had many intimate acts during our private times, and even k…kissed…

What was I thinking back then? Ah… so embarrassing…

I started to rest my head onto the desk and buried my face onto my crossed arms. Even my ears felt hot with embarrassment.

But I am kinda glad that I did it. Our relationship probably would never progress to this stage otherwise…

My heart started beating faster and faster. Ah….this must be the feeling of bliss…. Stop it Ayase, you are acting creepily like a love-struck schoolgirl!

"That is such a pleasant smile you are having. Something good happened ?"

Standing in front was Mai, a close classmate. Since when was she here…?

" No… nothing.. nothing happened…"

"Ehehehe, you can't lie with those blushed cheeks, Ayase. You promised me last time that you will tell me too. Come on, tell this onee-san what happened? "

Mai moved her face closer to mine, forcing me to glance my eyes away

"It's just….I… The one I like, just confessed to me..."

Why did I blurt that out? Wasn't that just pure bragging? What have you became, Ayase!? That is not who you are….

"Really? Congratulation. Way to go, Ayase! Let's have a celebration later today just us two! For today, my Ayase has finally found love. Before that, tell me what that person is like. Wait… let me guess…"

Eh…?

What is that person like?

A girl?

And that is when reality hit me.

I am currently going out with another girl.

There should be nothing wrong with it.

But it's still abnormal to say the least.

How could I tell anyone about it? Will they even understand? Or should I keep a secret of Kuroneko's gender?

Suddenly it hit me hard on how Kirino must have felt all this while. I knew all about her hardship. But only until now that I realised how difficult and painful it must be to hide the identity of the one you love from others…

This aching feeling inside my heart started to sink deeper…. And deeper…

"…oh I know, it's Gokou-senpai, isn't it?"

"Eh… how…?"

I looked up at Mai, who actually looked surprised at my reaction….

"Tck tck tck, Ayase… You thought you can hide it from me didn't you? "

"…"

"Between classes, you always divert your eyes out of the windows toward Block D. Like you were searching for someone from those crowds. Those melancholic and sad eyes. It can't be a mistake; they were eyes of a maiden in love!"

"No … That was not true. I didn't do it…" I protested

"Still denying, eh? Then my dear Watson, explains that blush on your face right now!"

I could feel my face became red hot from that sentence alone. There was nothing I could do, but bury my face on my palms in embarrassment.

"Kukuku. You are guilty of lying to your friend about your hidden relationship with your cute senpai. Do you admit your guilt now?"

"Stop it, or I will die with embarrassment…."

I still hide my face in my palms so couldn't see anything, but I could feel Mai dropped herself to the bench next to me. Like she was just waiting for me to calm myself down.

After a short while…. I was the one who broke the silence first.

"Don't … Don't you think it's strange? About me going out with Kur…. Gokolu-senpai…?"

" Honestly. I was wondering who could make such a perfect girl like you so head-over-heel to at first…."

"…"

"…But when I met and realise that it's Gokou-senpai, It totally make sense. I mean who can resist such beautiful and kind senpai. Ah…! Even flowers must have bloomed when she passed by…"

"But she is a girl, and we are not in high-school anymore…."

"Oh, are you still in doubt? Then let me have her then. I will marry whoever will cook for me and treat me that well!"

"…"

"Don't stare at me like that, Ayase, I was just joking…"

"…"

"But honestly, don't worry about it. Why would gender matter as long as there is love? And if anyone ever questioned you about I, I will personally beat that person up."

Mai showed her usual robotic cat smile again as she bumped her chest with her fist. Jeeezzz… this girl…

"You can't beat up anyone looking like that you know. Even primary school kids won't afraid of you"

I finally broke out a smile. As I go for the teasing.

"How mean, Ayase…. You know I am sensitive about my height!"

"Fine… fine… how about I treating you to a parfait as apology? For this and for lying to you earlier?"

"Eh…? Really? I won't let you take that back… you know!"

I smile and nod my head.

"Then let's head to Mose later for our celebration. As return, you can consult me anything about love. I was called Love Master by my friend in Year 6 you know… "

"Sure… Sure…"

…End of Chapter 11….


	15. Volume 3 Chapter 12

"R…Ruri, you want a second helping…?"

I dropped the piece of green bean that I was trying so hard to hold on with my chopsticks.

Slowly glanced up at Ayase. Strange. She did not emit any of her usual killing aura. Just her usual sweet smile.

That meant I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

"I'm ok. This is enough for me."

"Okay. Tell me if you change your mind, Ruri…"

"…"

"…"

"So…hmm… what is with the first name addressing…?"

"I…."

Ayase blushed a little, started to glance sideway, while playing with her long flowing hair with her finger.

"Since we are… dating. I thought I will try to address you a bit different…That's all"

"I…I see"

"…"

"…"

"It feels awkward for you, does it..?

"Yes, only my parents called me that. It just…a bit hard to get used to it coming from you."

"I see"

"…"

"So…It will be just Kuroneko then…"

Ayase spirit seemed to slump down a bit as we finished our dinner in silence.

* * *

After dinner, I was still washing the disk, while Ayase already went back to her room to prepare.

I actually did feel guilty for what just happened.

Ayase obviously tried to express her affection toward me, but I ended up just pouring a cold ice water bucket over it.

That's what made this mortal body pitiful. It can't cope with my wealth of knowledge when it comes to the handling of romantic relationship. If only my brain can handle with my wisdom, there would be plenty of things that I could have said in those situations to bemuse Ayase.

Like…

…hmm…

…hmm…

…

Maybe It's better to consult Kirino on mortal romantic relationship…

But Kirino really will kill me this time if she realised that I was going to woo her best friend. Don't think that airhead is this sharp, but I have a feeling that she already caught on my tail last time

I dried my hand with a towel, sighing as I knocked on Ayase's door

"Come in…"

Ayase was sitting on her bed wearing her usual short skirt …

…but now with long black tight covering up to her upper thigh. Then up top, a thick wind jacket cover her whole upper half of the body

"You are not going out at this hour, aren't you?"

"Of course not…"

Ayase then pump up her chest, smiling while saying gloatingly…

"…but I know your trick now."

"Oh. Really?"

"You are a tickle monster, as long as I don't expose my skins you won't be able to do anything to me…"

"Really? Let me test your defence then Dark Angel"

I jumped on top of Ayase and start to tickle her side.

She is right, I could feel at least another two layers of clothes under this jacket. Let see… a T-shirt and her sport bra

"That won't do, Kuroneko…" she said like teasing

"Hmm… how's about here then"

With Ayase still lying on her back. I stood up, hold up her right leg, and tickle her under-foot.

"Hey…. (hahaha). That's cheating, Kuroneko…. (Hahaha) You said that I can't do that last time… (Hahaha)"

Ayase broke out in non-stop laughter. The tight did cover her sensitive skin well. But when it comes to under foot, she probably will still feel my touch even under a thick sock.

"Ahahaha… stop…. Kuroneko, I lost…. Stop"

Ayase yielded in the end as her eyes were in tears with laughter. So I stopped

But it was a strange feeling

I didn't feel the same sense of triumph like always. Rather, seeing Ayase laugh so freely in front of me just put my mind at ease.

Maybe I really was just thinking too much. About what to do. How I should behave.

Maybe it's best just to let our relationship develop naturally like this…

"Eh… Kuroneko?"

I ignored her, as I kissed the top of her foot….

Then her foot ankle, her shin, her knee, her lower thigh, and stop just right before the part where her tight separating the upper and lower thigh.

I then stick a finger into between the tight opening and her skin, and then glanced up toward Ayase….

"…May I?"

"…Sure… Kuroneko"

With permission granted, I then slowly peel the tight off her leg, uncovering the mesmerising silky skin underneath.

I didn't realise that there was such a beautiful thing right so close to me all this time.

So I kissed the top of her foot again.

But it still felt a bit unsatisfying. Like kissing alone was not enough.

So I started to lick it.

Ayase's whole body shivered, then again and again every time the tip of my tongue touched on her bare skin. I sneaked a peek up, and Ayase already hugging tight and hiding her face on a side under her favourite animal pillow.

How adorable, Ayase.

So I started to lick the gapping between her toes, and planned to continue down from there…

"No, Kuroneko…"

Ayase spoke out under her pillow

"… that, my feet are dirty…"

I was so ready to rebut on that. But don't want to ruin the mood.

So I worked my way up her leg instead, her foot, her foot ankle, her shin, her thigh.

It's just a mixture of kissing, licking, and sometime sucking on this never-ending, fascinate silky skin.

I didn't even think about what to do, as it's all started to become so natural to me. Like I could instinctively know where to move my lips toward to, and how to reignite Ayase's sweet shivering.

It felt like a game honestly. Where it was my victory every time I could feel Ayase skin tensed up and shivered under my touch. And it keep going on, and going on like that until…

"Stop… Kuroneko…"

"?!"

"… I… I think it's too… too early for us…. To do…that…"

Ayake words were awakening me from my dreamy state. As I realised my lip had already touched the very upper of her inner thigh.

"…and… I … I… my heart hasn't prepared… for it…yet…"

"Of course, Ayase"

I crawled along Ayase's stretched body. Once I was right on top of Ayase, I started to kiss her forehead. And since her lips were right there, I gave it a peck too.

"So it's my win today, yes? Since you called for the stop"

"Yes."

Ayase's face looked like she was still in trance, as I got myself up, wished her goodnight and exited the room.

Well, not a bad day. I have to say

That was so close through….

…End of Chapter 12….


	16. Volume 3 Chapter 13

"So that guy just cluelessly looked back at me, and asked what he should do with the cake. You really have to see his face…"

"Eh… that was so mean of you, Kirino. Trick onii-san like that"

I could hear Kirino's laugh loudly on the other side of the phone in responses.

It was Saturday morning. And with Kuroneko having sudden weekend shift for her part time job, I decided to call and catch up with my best friend Kirino.

It was a nostalgic feeling. Not even 6 months ago, we were still going to the same school, and chatting with each other like this almost every night. But now it's already hard enough to chat with her once or twice per week.

But as long as I could hear her voice and know everything was OK, it would be good enough.

"So remember, that's how you handle a guy, Ayase. Never allow him to be satisfied with how he treats you…"

"I don't think I can ever be that bold, Kirino." I answered back while smiling.

"…. Hmmm…"

"What is it, Kirino?"

"By the way, Ayase…?"

"Yes?"

"You…is there anything you want to ask me…. About love and relationship…?"

"Eh? Nothing in particular…"

"I means… you have found someone you like, yes…?"

"A… about that…"

"You do, don't you? You can tell me, you know? Is there anything on your mind? "

"I..eh…I…"

I frantically glanced my eyes all around the room. Something has been on my mind?

"I…I just…. recently, someone have made an erotic move on me. And I don't know how to response"

"!"

"But…. it's not sexual harassment or something. That person already confessed to me and I said yes"

"Eh!... EHHHHH?!"

Apparently that completely shocked Kirino.

"Did… did Kuroneko know about that? And since when did you confess to that guy? "

"It, it was 2 weeks ago. And Kuroneko knew about it"

"Two weeks? But wasn't two weeks ago, Kur.."

Kirino words just abruptly stopped midway of her sentence

"Kirino? "

"Oh, I see…"

"…"

"You said, that person confessed to you two weeks ago…. ?"

"Yes…"

"And you said yes?"

"Yes"

"And that person recently made a sexual advance toward you. And you don't know what to do?"

"…Yes"

"That little pervert…!"

I instinctively glance downward as I felt my face red hot with embarrassment. Luckily Kirino won't be able to see me through her phone, or I would have died with embarrassment.

"In that case, it's simple then. Just let that person do it"

Eh?!

I thought Kirino was often overprotective when it comes to my love life?! During highschool, she would often tell me to reject any love letters, or going to see the guy herself first (before tell me to reject him anyway).

"But…?!"

"You said Kuroneko already know about this? "

"Eh… yes…"

That was a strange question

"And you loves that person, right? "

"I … I think so…"

"So if you don't hate it, then just let that person do it."

"If.. if you said so…"

As the words escaped my mouth, suddenly I find myself unable to stop from smiling in relief.

"… I … I guess you are right. Thank, Kirino"

As I said that, I could hear some noises coming from the background on Kirino's side.

"Ah, sorry, Ayase. Kyousuke's home. I need to ask that guy some questions about our planned overnight trip early next week. Can't believe that he still hasn't prepared packing yet"

"Sure, I will call you again later then"

"And if you need to ask me anything else, just call me. I have a wide knowledge (from eroge) regarding the handling of any adult situations"

"Thank, Kirino"

As soon as I finished bidding her farewell, I dropped my back onto my bed.

Grabbed the nearby pillow and squeezed it tight in my arms. My mouth can't stop grinning and my legs can't stop kicking into the air.

Kirino told me to let Kuroneko do it. The e…erotic things.

Kuroneko and I…. the things that only adult couples do.

This is bad. My mind is starting to slip down the gutter. This is bad. Ayase.

I rolled in my bed for a couple while more. Before decided I need to do something to stop this agitation.

Firstly I decided to clean up my desk. But the agitation did not stop. So I cleaned up my drawer. Then did the laundry. Made some foods for lunch. Cleaned up the bathtub, the living room. And as it started to get darken, even went to prepare for dinner.

But while it was much lessen, it did not stop, this nervousness mixing with excitement of mine.

That's when I realised Kuroneko would be home soon enough.

What should I do?

How should I react?

Stop it, Ayase. You would creep Kuroneko out at this rate.

Think of something else, Ayase. Kitty. Think of a kitty. A cute cat

….a cute black cat, KuroNeko in 2-pieces string black swimsuit, wearing her collar, and cat ear, while extend her paw-like hand gesture to beckon me….. Her other hand move toward the string on her panty and pull its knot…

I ram my head onto the sofa, trying to remove that image from my mind

Stop it, the alluring Kuroneko, stop appear in my mind.

Speaking of the devil, the apartment bell started ringing. Kuroneko must had forgot her key again.

Acting normal Ayase. Behave like your normal self.

Phew. Deep breath. Phew. Just act like your normal cheerful self.

I swinged open the door

"Welcome back, Kuronek…."

I stopped dead in my track, as I realised the familiar face waiting outside of the door was not Kuroneko. She was wearing her usual angelic smile, in her casual clothes, while carrying a noticeable huge sports bag with her. Yes, it was no one other than…

"Ki…Kirino?"

"Ayase…" she paused a bit before continuing. "...ehehehe …..I know this could be a bit sudden. But could I stay in your place for this coming week?"

…End of Chapter 13….


	17. Volume 3 Chapter 14

"So basically you RAN away from home?"

"No, I did not. Were your ears filled with trashes just now? It was ME who LEFT that guy. Those are two completely different things!"

It was after dinner. And as Kuroneko was also as suprised to see Kirino here as I did. But probably didn't want to ruin the dinner that took me so long to prepare. So she was patiently waiting till everyone finished their eating first before put forward her questions.

Which led to what just happened right now

Kuroneko sighed, while was mumbling something like 'Aren't they the same thing'. Before decided to change her approach.

"That aside, what silly things did you guys argue about anyway?"

Kirino suddenly glanced sideway toward my direction, showing some blushes on her cheeks, before divert her eyes back toward Kuroneko.

"It… it's not your business"

Now it's Kuroneko's turn to glance at me, and calmly responded

"I see…"

Hmm…. Was it because of me that they couldn't talk about it?

"Then, what's about the trip that you and Kyousuke have planned earlier. Won't it be early next week?"

Right. Kirino and onii-san planned to go to a hot spring trip this coming week. If she gonna stay here for a whole week as she claimed, she would miss out.

"It's cancelled…"

"!"

"…probably"

Ehhhh? Hadn't she been looking forward to it this past whole month?

"This is silly. I will call Kyousuke…."

"Stop it, Kuroneko!"

"..."

Kirino almost screamed that out, before bitterly said as she glanced down to the table:

"It's… it's not your business alright"

"You will regret this."

"Why should I? Not to mention…"

She suddenly leaned toward me, swinged her arms around, and pressed her body tight into mine.

"… I haven't seen my Ayase for a while. Why is it so wrong for me to come visiting my dear friend? Right, Ayase?"

"Ahahha. Of course, Kirino"

I awkwardly laughed under her unusual intimacy. Strange, was Kirino always this clingy?

"Mwah…Love you. Ayase. Just ditch your guy and marry me instead…Mwah…"

Kuroneko suddenly just stood up. And without looking back, said as she angrily walked off:

"Spare me from wasting my time on your immature quarrel. Just do whatever you want"

Before heading back to her room and shut the door.

Kirino was waiting until Kuroneko out of sight. Before suddenly released me from her arms, dropped down onto the nearby sofa and starting to roll around on her back laughing….

"Ahaha. That cat. Can't believe that it was so easy to ntr her. Hahaha. Ouch, my side hurts."

Neto? Netore? I wonder if that is one of their gaming terms.

Either way…

"Kirino….hmmm… If you want to talk about anything, I will listen, alright?"

Kirino wiped off her tears from laughing so hard. And said as she stood up, pumping her fist.

"Sure….. Actually forget about it. Let's just ditch that cat, and have a sleep over party tonight!"

So we spent the next couple hours chatting away. Having snacks and catching up on one each other life. Have to be surprised athow many things we could tell face to face now which we somehow missed when we did it through phones. Her new part-time hobby. My new college friends. Our favourite TV shows. So on and so on.

I still kept my relationship with Kuroneko as secret of course. Meanwhile from the way Kirino put it, her argument with oniisan probably is something about the trip. But unlike Kuroneko, I didn't want to ruin her mood by pushing more on it.

We eventually moved into our bedroom. And even when it was still just right before 9, decided that we would go to bed earlier, so we can have more time to talk through the night. Tonight gave out such a happy nostalgic feeling. Of our distanced high school days.

But before that, I needed to get the guest's futon from Kuroneko's room. So I left Kirino to read some manga by her own, as I walked to and knocked on Kuroneko's door.

"Kuroneko?"

"What is it?"

Kuroneko looked slightly irritated, but that was not direct toward me. So it probably was from earlier

"I come to borrow your spare futon"

"Kirino, eh?"

"Haha. I think I will sleep on it, and let Kirino has my bed."

As I was still trying to grab the futon from the lower draw of her closet, Kuroneko suddenly stood up and approached me from behind.

"Say, Ayase…."

"Yes?"

" Want to do it today…? Our ritual….?"

"Ahahaha. Stop joking, Kuroneko. Kirino is just next door…"

I stood up with the futon, and was expecting Kuroneko to laugh it off. But facing me was a very strange smile….

… almost, you can say… It was a very suggestive smile…

"Are you certain, Ayase…?"

"…"

"Will Ms Ayase deliberately pass on her turn tonight…?"

Kuroneko slightly lean forward, hands hiding behind her back, as she slowly approached me.

"Don't you want to tie me up, and treat me like one of your captive slave…?"

Kuroneko, you are acting very strange.

"Bind me down…, trample your feet on me…, and punish me for disobedience…?"

By this point, she was only just inches away from me, as she stopped, glanced her eyes right up toward mine

"If it's today…."

"…"

"….If it's today… I will even let you strip me down to my underwear… and put a collar and a leash on me. …"

"…"

" … Didn't you always want it? You can treat me like your personal slave pet? You know?"

"…"

"So what do you say…?"

Gulp.

Kuroneko even leaned further forward, closed the distance between our faces as her soft voice continued pouring in mesmerizingly…

"…Mistress Ayase? Today Kuroneko will do ANYTHING you want. Absolutely ANYTHING you want. Just a word…And anything…."

Suddenly

"Ayase, could you ask if Kuroneko has the next volume too?"

Kirino's loud call from the other room was like awaking me from my dream-like state. As I grabbed Kuroneko's shoulders and pushed her away.

"So…sorry… We…we can't…"

Without looking back, I quickly slipped out of Kuroneko's room and back to mine.

"Ah! You're back Ayase….Wait, I thought you went there to get the futon?"

"I…."

Ahhh… I forgot to bring the futon back with me.

" .. I couldn't find it. I will try to look for it again tomorrow. For the time being, could you share the bed with me tonight?"

Kirino seemed to be excited with the idea, so I think she didn't pick up my bluff. Phew, I sighed in relief as it will feel very awkward to go back to Kuroneko's room right now.

But…what's a day. Let's hope I can still sleep after all this.

…End of Chapter 14….


	18. Volume 3 Chapter 15

I waked up in the middle of the night.

Looked at the clock on the wall. It was just a little bit past 1pm.

I'm not the type to wake up in my sleep like this. But going to bed early probably messed up my biological clock.

Despite we chatted up for a lengthy bit before falling asleep, it's still relatively early bed time for the two of us. Me and Kirino…

Kirino?

That's when I realised that she's not here anymore. Due to earlier "issue", we ended up sleeping in the same bed last night.

I looked at the door of my room, it was not tightly shut. So she probably sneaked out without fully close it, in case it would wake me up.

Toilet?

But I should be able to listen to the buzzing fan from here.

Where else could she be?

Kuroneko's?

I quickly get up and slip out of the door as well.

Kuroneko's room was just next to mine, and you could see light was still shining through under her door.

Kuroneko normally should not stay till this late, so it was certain that Kirino is inside

What were the two of them doing in the middle of night?

And behind my back?

The image of the alluring Kuroneko in her cat ears suddenly flashed over my mind..

No, it can't be. Kuroneko…

I almost crawled on all four, and slowly approach the door trying not to make any noises…

"Mumble… mumble…mumble…"

"Ahaha, Couldn't believe that you can get that bold, Kuroneko"

"Mumble… mumble…"

Talking?

Just talking?

Ah, right. They were just having a girl night of their own.

Phew…. I sighed in relief .

What was I even thinking? Stop being silly, Ayase.

Of course no matter how much they argued, they are still the very best friend of each other. I was jealous at their bond sometime even.

"Mumble… mumble…"

"No way. There's no way that it would feel good. Are you sure you are not just a pervert?"

"Mumble… mumble…mumble…"

I could hear Kirino's voice pretty clearly. But Kuroneko's usual low tone made it hard to figure out what she was saying.

Ah, I should not eavesdrop them like this. Let's just get back to my bed….

Suddenly Kuroneko broke a long pause between the two. And despite her low whispering tone, one word definitely could be heard clearly

"Mumble… mumble…mumble…Ayase…"

My name. They were talking about me…

I really should not eavesdrop like this. But my curiosity was getting better of me.

It was not mine. It was totally was totally Kuroneko's fault for not including me in!

I started to approach the door even closer, almost had my ears right next to it.

"…No, I don't think I will ever tell her about 'that'."

"Stop treating her like a primary-school kid. She was like this because you have been too overprotecting her for all these years…"

"Shut up, you damn pervert cat… And stop corrupting my innocent Ayase further!"

What… what are they talking about? Me? Corrupt?

"…"

"…"

"She will be angry if she knows you were hiding things from her. You know? And I think she already could guess about your relationship anyway"

"…"

"If you want, I could…"

"No… don't do it…"

"…"

"I … I feel like the nature of our relationship will change if I do that. She was basically a little sister that I never had. You know…"

"Trying to keep an older sister image…?"

"Sort of…You are an older sister yourself. Don't you. What will you think if your sisters know about these? "

"!"

"So please Kuroneko, at least keeps 'that' away from her…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine…"

"Please, just a bit longer. I will eventually tell her everything. So please, I just want to keep my innocent Ayase for a bit longer…"

"..."

Kuroneko made a long sigh. Then the conversation was switched toward camping rope and how many uses you can use with it. Or something like that. So I decided that it's time to leave.

As I silently dropped myself into my bed. I was feeling sorta down.

I mean… I don't blame Kirino. Or Kuroneko even. For not wanting to include me on those talks.

Actually, it was a lie. I do feel a bit angry at them…

It was not my fault that I have strict parent, you know? And Kirino had been shielding me from any of the adult talks, or adult materials whenever we go to Akihabara or Comiket

But maybe it was also a bit of my fault. As I was trying to keep the image of good girl in front of Kirino.

Sigh….

But all of those erotic things. I will eventually have to do it, right? May…maybe with Kuroneko even.

What if our relationship can't progress further because of my inexperience…?

Would she leave me for someone else?

'Sorry, Ayase. I don't think your love was anything more than puppy love. So I will go get myself a real partner'. Something like that…

Sigh…..

My mind keep wandering around in circle as I started to fall myself to sleep.

* * *

It was Sunday morning, just right before 7 AM. I waked up with Kirino still care freely sleep on the side.

So I tried to get out of bed without waking her up. After all, she probably was almost staying up all night.

Kuroneko's room door still closes. I guess even Kuroneko would sleep in after a night like that.

So I decided to make breakfast for us three today. Probably it will not be as good as Kuroneko's home-made breakfast. But a couple of eggs shouldn't be a problem right…

But as I was just getting ingredients out of the fridge, I could hear a creaking noise.

"Ah, Kuroneko, Did I wake you up?"

"Sorry, I slept in"

"No, please sit down, let me make breakfast today"

"Thank…"

So I turned back to the stove. But Kuroneko immediately broke the silence.

"By the way…"

Suddenly I found Kuroneko's arms wrapping around my waist from behind. Kuroneko was clearly tiptoeing to cover our height difference just as her lip started to move closer to my neck.

"… there was a naughty girl eavesdropping us last night, wasn't she?"

Eh.. How did Kuroneko know.?.

"Uhhh…."

Before I know it, Kuronekow had started to suck on my neck. And then following by some light kisses and some more sucking…

"Uhhh….Stop it, Kuroneko. …Kirino , she will"

That stopped Kuroneko, as she moved away from me, smiled teasinly:

"The thought is exciting through. Isn't it?"

Kuroneko said as started to drop herself onto the sofa, and turned on the TV.

Jeezz!.

My face felt hot as I covered my neck with my cardigan.

I have to stop the stove and go to the bathroom to check on my neck. Phew….Luckily the mark was not visible.

At around 9 AM, even Kirino has got up. And as we three were having breakfast, the doorbell rang.

Kirino immediately stared at Kuroneko.

"Oh no, you didn't…!"

"There was nothing I can do. He was out all night looking for you. Even Saori was worried…"

Kirino started to blush a little as she got up to open the door.

"Remember this. You traitor…!"

…End of Chapter 15….


	19. Volume 3 Chapter 16

It was a beautiful Sunday morning right at the twilight of spring and summer. Meant a lot of sunshine, clear sky, and a very pleasantly warm, but not too hot, weather.

The forecast lady said it would be sunny all day. And with most of the housework done and the laundry out. It should be one of those days where you will look out of the window, planning of a day trip and thinking how good it is to be young.

However instead, there was a very awkward, doom-and-gloomy atmosphere filling up our living room.

Why, you may ask?

The reason is very simple: there is currently a full-grown man making a full dogeza prostration right on top of our door step.

Yes, it was no one else but Kirino's oniisan.

Standing tall just a couple feet in front of him was Kirino. Arms folding in front of her chest, while looking sideway, trying to hide away her blush. I guess even the mighty Kirino would feel slightly uncomfortable at that scene.

"I said, get up and get out of here. You are intruding Kuroneko and Ayase's home"

"I don't mind, don't think Ayase will either." Kuroneko was standing just next to me, said in her usual calm voice. She is probably the only one who is unaffected by this awkward atmosphere,

Kirino's oniisan slightly raised his head, looking toward Kuroneko blinking with a 'Nice assist' expression.

In the same time, Kirino also turned her head toward our direction, but with eyes glaring like she would snap Kuroneko in half.

She also glanced at me, but quickly looked away.

"It is not a time and place to argue over what you had said, or what you actually meant... I will hear what you have to say later. But now. Just get out of here!"

Beside me, Kuroneko made a long sigh and mumble a "Fine…"; before spoke out loud mockingly, loud enough so Kirino could hear it….

"Let's go Ayase. Let those two 'adults' talked things out"

And with both hands placing on my shoulders, Kuroneko started to push me out of the living room, toward her bedroom.

My curiosity kinda resisted Kuroneko's push a bit. But in the same time, I know Kirino would also prefer me not to be around when she settled things out with oniisan.

The last thing I heard before Kuroneko fully shut her door is onii-san voice saying: "Kirino. The reason I didn't let you do that to yourself, is because I loved you… "

* * *

"Don't eavesdrop on them; there is no point if she doesn't want you to"

Kuroneko caught me staring on her bedroom door as I was silently sitting on her bed, while Kuroneko just calmly surf the net on her desk

"I'm not…"

Kuroneko raised one of her eyebrow in "Oh, really?" fashion. She really could read me like a book

"…It's just that, I worried on Kirino. "

"There is nothing to worry about. They were just arguing about the silliest of all silly things. That's all. Should be able to talk things out in a flash"

"I see…"

"…"

"Say, Kuroneko…"

"Yes?"

"The thing they argued about, was it about… something lewd?"

"!?"

"Like, maybe onii-san was trying to do something erotic on Kirino, and then she got angry, and…"

Kuroneko sighed as she fully turned around to face me.

"Not really, it was more like the opposite of that. But a lot more complicated…"

"…"

"I can't tell you through. Kirino already explicitly told me not to"

That's not fair. You two. Treat me like a kid like this with all of your encrypted and hidden messages…

"Either way. Just forget about that. It's those two's problem. Instead, come here. What do you think about these...?"

I stood up and walked toward Kuroneko desktop, and…

"Ekkk… what are you trying to show me. Kuroneko…?"

It's a site full of picture of a half-naked woman in a suggestive posing, as I quickly covered my eyes with both hands.

"Stop overreacting, it was just an online lingerie shop "

I peeked through the gaps of my fingers. And on the second looking, she was right. It was just a site filled with women lingerie…..

…with half naked women in suggestive posing.

"So what do you think about this… Don't you think these will suit you?"

It was picture of a woman wearing a black see-through camisole, with suspender belt, high-thigh levanter and long gloves.

To be honest, it did not show as much skins as one of those Kuroneko's Maschera suit that I once had to wear. But all of the frilly, lace, and see-through cloth pattern in all of those sensitive places definitely made much more revealing. I don't think I could wear them even at home.

I glanced over Kuroneko. Hmmm… maybe a smaller size will fit Kuroneko nicely. Will match well with her cat ears and collar too.

As I was trying to memorise up the site address, the door behind us swinged open.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

Ekkk, Kirino, I quickly turned around trying to cover up the screen with my bodies….

"Nothing. Nothing. Ehehehe…"

"Ah, anyway. Sorry Ayase I will have to bail out of our shopping plan for this afternoon. Would have to go home to prepare for tomorrow trip."

I guess things have settled nicely for her.

"Ah, by the way this guy will pay for lunch next time as apologise for his intrusion today."

Appeared behind her was her onii-san, slightly bow in apologise with his usual awkward smile.

" Ah, sorry Kuroneko, Ayase, for turning up uninvited."

Ekk, I hope Kuroneko already turned off that website.

"Jeez, you two. Stop barging onto a girl room like this. What if I or Ayase was half-naked."

"Stop doing things behind our back then!" Kirino returned with a fierce comeback.

"…"

"Either way…" Kirino continues "Kyousuke, go get my bag from Ayase's room and bring it down first. I will see you down there."

Kirino's oniisan briefly waved goodbye as he left with Kirino's bag. We were waiting till he was out of the apartment, before Kuroneko broke the silence.

"So things work out in the end?"

"Well, he basically begged me to come back and admitted all the faults on him. So I guess I can be generous enough to forgive." Kirino said, bumped her chest with a proud look on her face

"As if. You probably were just swooned by all of his sweet words…"

"Shut up you damn cat. And I plan to forgive you for betraying me too…"

"Who needed your forgiveness?"

"Calm down, you two. Things worked out in the end, right?" I tried to reduce the heat.

"Tch… you are lucky that Ayase was here…"

"…"

"…anyway…" Kirino continued, as she folded her arms in front of her chest, started to glance sideway with a clear blush on her face. "… I guess…. And don't get ahead of yourself!…. But I guess I will have to thank you for what happened, Kuroneko."

That was such as classic tsundere line.

"It was not only for you. Also go, have fun with your trip"

Kuroneko replied but with a bit embarrassment in her tone too. The two really are the best of friends in their own way.

"Okay, I will call you after I am back"

"And come with me for a bit, Ayase…"

"Ah, yes…." I followed Kirino outside to our living room. Kuroneko meanwhile had a suspecting look on her face, but still sit on her seat and just waved away. Probably was to give us some private time.

As Kirino already grabbed her coat and only us two alone near the doorstep. She moved close to me, and said to my ears, as she tried to keep her voice down…

"Ayase. I will only say this once, as your best friend…"

"…"

"…but when it comes to love, you have to be sexually aggressive, Ayase. "

Her tone was completely serious

"… It was partly my fault that you are inexperienced as you didn't date anyone in high school. Well, they were all useless anyway. But my point is, you don't know what gonna happen if you are only being passive."

"I… I see…"

My mouth dried up and I was unable to response properly. Honestly we have never talked about things like these before.

"Not to mention…" Kirino said as she put on her shoes and was ready to leave.

"…be careful. Kuroneko is more popular than you think"

…End of Chapter 16….


	20. Volume 3 Epilogue

I unpacked the box and stacked a pile of new books onto the shelf. Wow, Setsuna-san novels really were selling quite well recently. …

"Good for her…", I told myself

A nostalgic thought crossed my mind. She was someone I could have become, but probably won't.

In some sense, both of our lives were changed by Kirino… in different way through.

Sigh…

A career as professional novelist? It probably isn't too late for me yet.

But unlike that former self, my current passion has been shifting toward elsewhere. So no regret from me

Either way, as I started to unpack and stack more books onto the shelf, suddenly a voice came up from behind me.

"Ru…Ruri-senpai"

I turned my head around…

Stand just a couple feet from me where the voice coming from was Miyu, one of the new kouhai at my workplace: this bookstore.

Further away down the bookshelf lane, you could see another two girls, Reiko and Nara, were just standing there and observing the situation. They made up the kouhai trio that I am currently in charge.

We were all a bit more relaxed now as it was already past peak-hour, and were near the end of our shift.

I quickly put the books onto the shelf and turned over to her.

"Miyu, is there anything that you needed to help with?"

"Hmmm.. no…hmmm…":

This girl has always been getting nervous around me for unknown reason.

Maybe my introduction during our first meeting did scare her up a bit too much. Sigh…. I really should be more aware of the way I talked around ordinary people like her.

"A… about tonight dinner... would you come with me, no, with us for dinner?"

"Ah…"

Let's see, Ayase couldn't cook, so maybe I can take away some for her as well.

"Sure, but I will have to leave earlier at 7:30 at most"

Miyu looked like Christmas was coming earlier for her as she was absolutely beaming and delighted with my answer. I guessed realising her senpai isn't as scary as she thought would be that great for a meek girl like her.

"All…also…. "

Miyu reached her back pocket. Then slightly leaned down and present it with both her hands:

"This is your handkerchief. I have washed it. Sorry that I got it dirty that time"

"It's OK. You didn't have to do that"

I took the handkerchief off her outstretched hand, with her whole body was shivering in anticipation. It was just a minor incident that happened a couple of days ago.

That however probably troubled Miyu greatly. As she continually looked down, fidgeted her fingers, blood rushed toward her face, and tears almost formed in her eyes.

So I just put my hand up over her head and rub her hair. The same way I often did to Hinata or Tamaki. Miyu is much taller than them of course, even taller than me, and probably would make this scene a bit weird from outsider's point of view. But I did it anyway

"It's OK, we all make mistake sometime. So don't think too much about it…."

"…"

"… and you can always depend on your senpai. I am here for all of you, you know. I may not look like it, but I could ward the whole army of darkness by myself …"

Miyu's face looked slightly confused for a moment, but that was enough to cheer her up. As her smile returned

"Senpai…. You are a very interesting person. That's why all the kids loved you… That's why I…and we all…"

"?"

"… nothing…" Miyu started to blush heavily "We will all wait for you in the locker room later then…"

"Sure… let me get all of these onto the shelves first"

But Miyu isn't leaving, as she started to fidget her fingers again…

"Ah, senpai just one last thing"

Miyu started to close up on me, and tried to keep her voice down

"I… I might be wrong…. But there is that suspicious person behind you near Sci-fi section. The one in long coat, sun glass and big hat…Even in this heat. I… I think that person has been constantly staring at you."

"…"

"It could .. could be a stal…stalker…"

"Ah. Don't worry about that"

"But…I…."

"Believe me. It is nothing…"

"…"

"Go change first. I think the other two girls are waiting for you"

Miyu reluctantly left me and walked back toward her friend, before being jumped all over by those two.

Good to be young… I guess

As for me….

I glanced my head over my shoulder, staring straight at the suspicious person Miyu described. The individual immediately tried to hide her face behind a fiction book.

Not the first time I saw a stalker. But yes, there is nothing to worry about this one.

It was just a very naughty girl trying to play detective on me, that's all.

…End of Volume 3….


	21. Volume 4 Chapter 17

My girlfriend is a demon

Name is Ruri Gokou, but more well-known with her alias Kuroneko .

However don't be fool by that charming nickname…

Or by that cute white one-piece dress gracing her rather small stature…

Or her flowing black long hair with hime cut that draw great contrast with her porcelain white skin …

Or the oversized straw hat with white ribbon, which she so adorably placed on top of her thigh, as she rested herself on the seat next to mine …

Or…

Ahem…

My point is... don't let the appearance fool you.

She's actually a demon

A cruel cruel succubus with an angel's outlook

A wicked sadist who dines on other people suffering…

Unfortunately the poor poor soul that was fallen to her victim is… me.

As I was seating there, trembling at her presence, the scorching sun shined through the train car's windows heating the thick skirt layer over my thigh.

Yes, currently we were on a trip.

To Shirahama for our summer vacation.

Just us two, alone.

Most people would have been so exciting on their first overnight trip with their loved one.

Not me through…

Especially not in my current situation….

Why was I trapped in this again?

I tried to distract myself by looking out at the car window, but couldn't stop nervously fidgeting my fingers.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright"

Like reading through my mind, Kuroneko broke off the silence.

"Don't need your worry…. You, pervert…"

I reacted angrily.

"Hmmm…?"

"…"

"…"

I looked downward trying to avoid her eyes as Kuroneko continued staring straight at me…

"Say, that Mai girl…"

"…"

"She's such a nice girl, isn't she? Introduce us to such a beautiful inn…."

"…"

"… at such a cheap price also…"

"…"

"…maybe I should go thank her later when we're back… In fact what is her phone number?"

"Don't just go around talking to my friend, you lewd cat!"

"!"

That somehow ticked Kuroneko off as you could feel her forehead vein started popping up.

Ekkk. I moved my arms toward my chest in a defensive position.

But like realising something, Kuroneko just dropped back to her cold self, and slowly took out her purse

"So, you called me a pervert, eh? Miss Ayase…?"

She then took out a small piece of black lace cloth, as she slowly stretching it out with both of her index fingers, and showed it to me.

"… said the girl who is not wearing anything down ther.."

"WHA….WHAA…."

I grabbed both of Kuroneko hands and hold them down in the space between our seats

That's my… my…

"What are you trying to do? You, per…"

"You…what? My dear Ayase?"

"…"

"Hmmm…?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. It was my fault…."

Kuroneko then cracked our an devilish smirk, as she hold 'it' tight with her close right palm and with her left, took my lifeless shivering hands off hers.

"You apparently don't repent on your sin, don't you, Ayase…?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Spying on me? Then lying about it?"

"I'm truly sorry…"

"And I was going easy on you too"

"Sorry… sorry…. It was all A…Ayase's fault"

"Hmmm…"

Starring at my chest Kuroneko continue:

"You know how generous I was, even letting you wearing your bra today?"

"Yes, Ayase is very thankful for that, Kuroneko-sama!"

"Good girl, Ayase…"

She said that as she put her other hand on top of my head and pat it ….

Uhhh… this level of humiliation…

I headed down, closed my eyes, clenched on my teeth trying to stop myself from crying out…

But apparently that didn't stop Kuroneko….

She is a sadist after all. Because only a true sadist can continue after all that….

"Sigh….. I am disappointed through"

Still hold 'it' inside her right palm, she moved it over her nose and mouth before breathed through 'it' ….

"It would have made me much happier if you actually wore this before handing it to me, you know"

"…"

"Not enough of your scent here..." She sniffed on it some more before saying:

"…how's about we try that next time, Ayase…? "

"!"

" Would my Ayase be a good girl for me?"

Despite tried to hold it down, but slowly tears had started to form on the corners of my eyes. As more blood flooded onto my face. Both my hand now clenched tight onto my skirt as if my life depends on it.

Uhhh… Uhhhhh…

That was so mean , Kuroneko.

Ayase had done everything you asked her for.

Everything. Ayase did everything that was instructed to her.

Why did you still have to act so mean …?

Suddenly I felt a touch over both my hands, and another one over my right cheek as Kuroneko face closed down on me. Her tone low to almost a whisper

"Was that too much…?

Still closed my eyes, I nodded furiously. There was something stuck inside my throat. And there was a fear in me that everything will fall apart if I let a sound out right now.

" I'm sorry. I was too into it…"

"…"

"There… There… Don't cry."

"…"

" I will protect you. I won't let anyone harm my dear Ayase"

"!"

"Trust me on that, alright?"

I opened my eyes, gazed straight at Kuroneko's face as she smiled back at me, before instinctively made a small nod

That was so unfair, Kuroneko.

…End of Chapter 17….


	22. Volume 4 Chapter 18

"Matana Inn? I think I heard about it before, but can't remember where it could be… Maybe try to ask the retail shop owner at the end of this street. She lived around here longer than me"

"Thank a lot for your trouble"

"You ladies take care of yourself as well"

I nodded back at the cafe owner to show my appreciation.

Sigh…. It's the fifth person we asked already. All mentioned that they heard the name somewhere, but none could pinpoint where that Inn supposed to be.

I turned to Ayase:

"Ayase, do you remember if your friend said anything about that Inn location? "

"…"

"…"

"Ayase…? "

"Yes… Kuroneko. Sorry were you asking something?"

Ayase had been in a state of absent-minded since we get off the train an hour ago.

I won't lie, we currently are in a grave situation.

Because Ayase was so nervous, and stressed out during the whole time we were on the train. I would expect Ayase to reach her limit it as we stepped out of the close space of the train car and into the open street….

Maybe even throwing a bit of tantrum and call it quit.

But instead, she didn't have any reactions as she was sinking deeper and deeper into this trance-like state…

"Did Mai mention anything about that inn location? "

"No, she did not Kuroneko"

"Let's try to walk that way for another two blocks, OK?"

"As you wished, Kuroneko"

"Actually just stay here, I will ask the lady in front of us"

"I will, Kuroneko"

… and docile. Ayase had become totally docile as well.

She had been following and agreeing with everything I told her to do, without any questions. Despite I clearly have been leading her going around in circle for the past hour.

Ughhh… I think we returned to that early intersection. Strange. The advertisement clearly said it was only 15 minutes walking from the station.

Maybe I should take the right turn this time.

I hold to Ayase's arm and try to direct her to turn at the right corner. That's when I realised her whole upper body was completely stiff. As both of her arms already and probably unconsciously locked down in place to hold on her luggage and her front skirt.

This is not good.

Ayase is fast approaching the end threshold of her limit. Maybe if we can't find that inn within the next 10 minutes, I really should take Ayase back to the station's restroom to 'fix' her up.

Ughhh… dead end again.

As I tried to lead Ayase to turn around toward the station. Someone was appeared to block our way.

A huge muscular man, probably almost 2m in height with a well- tanned skin. Middle ages, probably in his mid-40s. Clearly to be a local, even before he spoke with a rough voice and thick local accents:

"Where are you ladies going?"

"…"

" Have some time? Let's have a chat, shall we?"

I could feel Ayase hands hold to my back, as I stood in front to protect Ayase away from said person.

Cleared my throat, I asked back with a stern voice :

"Before that, why don't you tell us who you are first?"

* * *

"That is my stupid husband"

The inn lady laughed as she filled in the detail for our names.

"Don't be so harsh, dear. How could I know that Aragaki-san would look so different to the picture that Mai printed for me? She looked so cheerful…."

"Stop being rude to our guests…"

The lady turned around and whacked her husband arm with a folding fan, before turned to us…

"Sorry Ayase-chan, my stupid husband didn't mean anything by that…"

Even Ayase also did't know how else to respond, other than forcing up an awkward smile…

She seemed to start recovering a fair bit from her earlier trance-like state, but still has much stiffer responses than her normal would.

Yes, as you have guessed, we had finally reached the Matana's inn.

Apparently the inn owner was waiting for us around the station all along. And after realised that the two girls who have been wandering around outside the stations for an hour could be the two that he was looking for, he finally decided to approach us

In his defence, the picture that he held onto was a selfie of a very cheerful Ayase taking with another girl. And Ayase in there certainly looked really different to the tranced Ayase that I left the station with.

"Here, you just need to sign your name here"

"Ah, thank you..eh… Mrs…"

"Rie. Rie Tanaka. But you can just call me Rie."

"Thank, Rie-san"

Similar to her husband, Rie-san also is a really tall woman, nearly 1.9m in height. She made the 'teenager model' Ayase looked like a child in comparison.

But unlike her husband (or their exchanges), she expressed a very refined aura, like she has been trained under this service business since young.

I means, she wear a full proper kimono even in this heat.

Either way, her name, I think I have seen it somewhere…

"Now please sit down, I will get 'that' girl to show you your room."

I turned to Ayase seeking for answer, but she also had the same confused look on her face.

"Mai. Come down, your friends are here!"

"Right away, Mom"

Instantly, you could hear footsteps of someone sprinting at full speed right on a floor above us toward the stair case. Then a small girl in yukata appeared, or rather "landed" at the bottom of the stair case, before rushing toward us at full-throttle.

"Tatatata… A… YA...SE…."

The small girl was definitely planning to glomp at Ayase at her full speed.

Without exchanging we both realised how bad this situation could turn out. If she tackled Ayase down and somehow unveiled her skirt.

As I immediately stepped up in front of Ayase shielding her away from any possible impact, that turned out to be unnecessary, as Rie-san immediately grab the small girl by her collar and pretty much lifted her off the ground…

"How many times have I told you not running inside the house already?"

"Ehehehe… sorry I was just too excited…"

Rie-san sighed and put the girl back on her feet, before slapping on her back…

"Now, go show your friends where the room is…"

"Yes, Mom."

The daughter stood straight, saluted back and somehow cracked a smirk from her mother. Before start to float slowly toward our direction.

"Ayase! I missed you so much…"

… despite all that the girl still managed to jump up and hang onto Ayase neck.

"Let…me…go….! And didn't we just had the same class until last week!"

Ayase resisted with full power. Of course her dignity is at risk right now

"That is still a week. A… whole… week."

"And why are you here? You never told me that you live here!"

"It's my house after all, and…"

The girl started to grin like a certain robotic cat

"…it won't be as interesting if I told you beforehand, is it?"

And then as her eye glanced toward me, and noticed my presence…

"Aghhh… Gokou-senpai."

"Good day. Thank for havin…"

"No!"

She immediately moved away from me. But that threw her off balance, so the girl ended up scrambling, and pretty much crawling away to hide behind the counter.

Before after few second passed, she sneakily appeared next to Ayase from the other side of the counter.

"Uuuu, Ayase. What should I do? I just showed such an embarrassing sight in front of Gokou-senpai. "

I quickly glance at Ayase, before she returned with a ' I will tell you later, now do something about this' look.

So I slightly bowed at the girl…

"Tanaka-chan wasn't it? Thank you for having us today…"

"…"

"Sorry for intruding while you are still catching up with Ayase-chan. But could you show us our room? Ayase… I mean I got really tired from the trip, so would want to lay down for a bit…"

Mai from the other side of the counter looked at Ayase for help in vain, and ended up deciding to consolidate herself on her own, stood up, and return with her own bow.

"My apologise for earlier shameful expression. Please follow me this way"

Despite still sniffing on her running nose, Mai suddenly and abruptly shifted away from her childish self, and replaced it with a very mature and refined business persona.

She literally transformed herself to another person within seconds. This girl certainly was Rie-san daughter after all.

As we followed Mai to our room, I did feel a bit guilty for crushing her joyful union with Ayase, and force her into this mask.

I really had to make up for her later…

… But Ayase's issue comes first.

So we were led through a long corridor toward almost a separate building, before going upstairs toward a room at the corner.

And once the door opened, both I and Ayase simply were astounded by the sight.

The room certainly was not cheap, as it was at least 12-tatami in size and a direct clear view of ocean.

I turned to Mai, planning to ask if it was a mistake. But as if was trying to avoid me, she fully on her knee, bow down, telling us lunch will be served later, wishing us a happy stay, and almost ran away as fast as she could.

I really had to make up to that girl later.

Anyway

Phew… we finally could relax.

Now let's move to that

I locked the door. Put down my bag. Handed 'it' to Ayase and sit myself down to one of the armchair

"Well done, Ayase." "

"Eh…"

It did take Ayase a couple of seconds to realise that it finally ended.

"You got through my strenuous challenge; you can put it back on now…"

Ayase started to blush a bit before cracking up a nervous smile

"Then, please excuse m…"

"Ayase, where are you going?"

"Eh…?"

Ayase was half-pointing toward the restroom

"Just do it here"

"!"

"I already locked the door. And the window view is the sea, so no one would be able to peek at you from outside"

"But…"

Ayase glanced at me, then at the floor, then at me again….

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Don't you want me to see?"

"I….I…but…"

"Why not? My dear Ayase is a good girl, right?"

"…"

"Why don't you follow this one more request of mine…?"

I could see the moment she gave up. As without further responding, she started to divert her eyes away from me, before closed them shut….

And reluctantly but slowly, Ayase started to put the panties that I gave to her back on.

To be honest, you won't be able to see any of her private places due to her long flowing skirt.

But Ayase wouldn't know that

She only knew that she is doing it right in front of me

In the middle of a room, in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar town.

The extreme humiliation she was enduring… oh… how exciting it could feel.

Let's push it a bit more, shall we?

"Could you hold up your skirt just like that? So I can see how it would look like on you?"

Ayase obediently followed my request. Surprisingly, without any resistance this time.

"Cute, very cute, my dear Ayase. Black laced really does look perfect on your white skin…"

"…"

"Open your eyes. Look at me. Ayase"

"..."

Once again, Ayase followed my commands without any questioning.

As I continuously enjoyed the sight. I could realise that tears had started to form in her eyes and her breath started getting shorter and shorter.

A real pity, but I guessed it's about time to end this

"You can put your skirt back down now"

"…"

"Now come over here…"

Ayase obediently, slowly and cautiously approached me.

"Relax, Ayase. Just a reward for doing so well today…"

Still sitting on the armchair, I reached up, grabbed her collar with my right hand, and pull her face down toward mine before giving her a short kiss on her lips.

A short and sweet kiss.

It should be just that. But as I released her collar, opened up my eyes, and parted our lips away. Captivating mine was Ayase's passionate eyes as she didn't even move an inch away from me. I could notice that her lips were nibbling at themselves like yearning for more.

Sigh…. I really spoiled you today didn't I?

And our lips started to touch again

…End of Chapter 18….


	23. Volume 4 Chapter 19

This is heaven….

You knew the feeling when you wake up on Sunday morning after final exam? The joyous feeling of not having to worry about anything, as you finally could reward your stressed and tired body with much needed rest?

But instead of burying your face onto your favourite hugging pillow, this time it was the lap of your loved one.

As she caressed your hair, then ears, then necks with her silky soft hand. Before repeat that cycle again. And again. And again

Yes…right now my body is soaked in such endless bliss.

I could feel my arms squeezing tighter, embracing on both of her legs, don't want to let them go

Ah… my beloved Mistress, spoil me more… continue drowning me in this eternal happiness…

My Mistress Kuroneko …

….

Kuroneko?

"Oh, you woke up?"

I glanced upward toward the direction of the voice, where our eyes met as Kuroneko was also staring down at me.

Unthinkingly my eyes started to glance around to assess the situation.

Kuroneko was sitting on an armchair. Her chin was resting on her standing left arm as she smiled back at me.

Her right arm however was still brushing on my hair.

Meanwhile, I was sitting in _wariza_ on the floor next to her, with both my arms hugging on her legs….

How…? When…?

"The Sleeping Beauty is still not quite awake yet, I see"

"I…. how long did I sleep for?"

"Don't think you even did, it was just 10 minutes since…"

Kuroneko could not finish her sentence, as she diverted her eyes with a blush started to appear on her face….

That's when I remembered it all.

It was just this morning when I carried out Kuroneko's cruel punishment as I didn't….didn't… on the train… and on the way here….

And as we finally got here… I abide to Kuroneko command to… to… just here in front of her….

Then she called me over and we ki….kissed… until my leg gave out, And I just feel straight down, resting my head on her lap since…

And then in my dreamlike state I was calling Kuroneko "…"

"…."

"…"

How much I wished that the ground would have swallowed up on me right now.

What have you became Ayase?

Since when did you submit yourself that much to Kuroneko?

Wasn't that stupid cat supposed to be the submissive masochist?

So why…?

How…?

When…?

No this must be a mistake…

"Are you OK, Ayase? You started to sweat a lot…?"

Kuroneko broke the silence with a clear worrying tone in her voice.

"No… I … I… don't…"

Kuroneko fingers started to move through my hairs, caressing sensually along the back of my head, down to my neck, then coming across under my jaw. Before those delighted fingers started to push up on my chin so I would had to face her directly…

"Oh, why don't my adorable Ayase tell me what is on her mind?"

Doki…

"After I have spoiled on you so much. Wasn't the very least thing to do is tell me what on your mind?"

Doki… Doki…

"Otherwise… I may have to punish you again…"

Doki… Doki… Doki…

"So…?"

"I… I…"

"Hmmm….?"

"I…"

It was a total defeat for me.

I don't think I can resist this anymore…

But as my conscious started to fade, a knock on the door immediately pulled me right back.

"Ayase, Gokou-senpai. Are you ready for lunch yet?"

I quickly got up on my feet and loudly answered back

"Just give us a minute…."

And then turned to Kuroneko while trying to keep my voice down.

"Like we agreed beforehand, don't call me with name of affection in front of her. No 'dear Ayase', or 'my Ayase' "

"I don't think there is a need for such concealment, Dark Angel. She is well-awared of our bond, is she not?"

Kuroneko answered back, looked slightly irritated….

"And tone down your chuuni talk as well. For your own good. That girl seriously idolise you so don't prick her dream image of yours"

"Haiz…haiz… If that is what Ayase-chan, my kouhai, want. Then of course your all serious senpai won't be able to refuse."

Kuroneko mockingly answered back.

I don't know what seemed to irritate Kuroneko so much. The fact that I called out on her chuuni talk. The fact that I tried to hide our relationship in public. Or it was just because her precious session was interrupted. …

But either way, I don't have time to worry about it now

Pheeew! I took a couple of deep breaths.

Shake it off Ayase. You can't show any sign of abnormal in front of Mai.

"Come in, we are ready"

…End of Chapter 19….


	24. Volume 4 Chapter 20

"So as we have introduced before this is Mai Tanaka, the friend that I already mentioned to you"

"It's…it's an honour to meet you…"

"And here as you already knew, it's Kuron.., I means Gokou Ruri-senpai. She a year older than us…"

"Thank for having us, Tanaka-san…"

"Mai… hmm.. Mai…" Mai stuttered a bit before turning to me with her puppy and teary eyes seeking for help...

"You can call her Mai, Ruri-senpai. Everyone call her that" I told Kuroneko

With a sigh of relief from Mai, that ended our obligatory introduction.

As we were sitting around a dining table, in front of us was a feast just brought up by Mai. There were so many side disks, more than enough for the three of us. But they were all in pairs indicating that Mai didn't intend to eat with us.

Talking about Mai…

So with Kuroneko sitting opposite to me, next to the window, Mai has been sitting on my right side, but she was so close that her body almost hugging to mine…

And despite she tried to keep her body formally up right, her left hand under the table was unconsciously holding and clenching onto my skirt as if her life depend on it. You could feel her shivering a bit every time Kuroneko began to talk.

That irritated me a bit for some reasons. Not toward Mai as I actually sorta sorry for her, but the current situation that we are in…

"….hmm… ah…." Mai started to mumble like she wanted to say something, but her voice continued stuck inside her throat. So she just swallowed it and kept her head down…"

That didn't escape Kuroneko's attention through, as she continued to wait for Mai to speak first….

That going on for a while until the silence was getting a bit suffocating, forcing Kuroneko to break the silence first…

"Say, the foods looked delicious, did you make it Mai-chan…"

"Hmm..no…" Mai finally released my skirt, as she started to fidget with her fingers under the table.

"Mom… I means… my mother did help me with the seaweeds…"

If that means she had prepared the rest, then wow… that was very impressive. A real shock in fact. We are talking about a girl who usually buys breads from canteen for lunch here…

"That was very impressive Mai-chan… Hmmmm… it tasted exquisite too…"

"Thank… thank you…senpai…"

Mai's face was as red as a tomato right now as she continued to keep her head down, avoiding Kuroneko's eyes.

"Can't believe that you are only one year younger than me, such a talent girl…"

"No…stop teasing me… there is no way that I can compare to Gokou-senpai…"

By this point Mai was so embarrassed, that she had both palms on her cheeks as she shook her head.

 _It's so irritating_

"I really meant it, Mai-chan. Being a model and is this good at housework… Were you in the same agency with Ayase and Kirino?"

"No… no… Gokou-senpai…I am just her classmate; there is no way that someone like me could be a model…"

"That is a surprise. Since Mai-chan is so cute, I thought you were Ayase's model partner…"

"…no…no way….Me…? Cute? No way… Gokou-senpai…"

 _Irritating… Irritating…._

"…..Mai-chan….."

"….Gokou-senpai…."

"…"

"…..Mai-chan….."

"….Gokou-senpai…."

"!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I screamed and slammed on the table with both of my hands… Before point toward Kuroneko…

"Firstly you, Kuroneko, stop flirting with my friend!"

"Black cat (Kuro neko…)? " Mai looked slightly puzzled at me calling Kuroneko by her alias but I didn't have time for that

"Ayase… you sounded exactly like Kirino just now…"

I ignored Kuroneko's complaint. And while was still pointing toward Kuroneko, I turned to Mai…

"You too, Mai. What is so special about Kuroneko? Stop acting like a love-struck school girl!"

"I… toward senpai… was not like that. You don't have to be jealous, Ayase…"

"I… jealous…?"

That knocked me back a bit.

"No… I … I means…. What is so good about this denpa girl? She has zero trait that is worth to admire for!"

That somehow ticked Mai off…

"Even if you are her girlfriend… I won't allow you to insult senpai like that…!"

"Uhh…!"

"Kukuku. That look on your face. Since you don't hang out with other girls, you probably never heard about the legendary of senpai before we enter university, didn't you?"

"Eh…?"

I glanced toward Kuroneko, who shot back at me with the same confused look.

"Ahem"

Mai stood up as she cleared her throat.

"I thought it was just a rumour at first, but after listening to your confession and spent much time on investigation, I confirmed that these were all true."

Gulp.

"Senpai legend started last year with senpai successfully conquering more than 20 university clubs within her first few weeks. I was told that it was a normal sight to see senpai going around with a group of underlings tagging behind… And it took the university dean to stop it as they afraid the screen would intimidate university visitors too much."

"Most of them were just gaming, anime, cosplaying clubs who wanted me join….." Kuroneko turned to me to explain, but none of those words could reach through Mai's bubble as she continued….

"… Not only her commanding aura. But she was also championed for justices. It was well-known that she once helped another female student to confront against the teacher who sexually harassed her. That guy was fired soon afterward…"

"You may remember that incident. He was just a hardcore otaku, who stalked after one of the cosplayer in Saori's Otaku Girls United group… so I was asked to step in…"

" Senpai kindness was renowned as well. As there was one time a group of elementary student was left behind in the campus during their trip, and… listen Ayase, every student saw this…. senpai actually took them under her wings and took care of them for half of a day before their teachers returned for them. The kids were so attached to senpai that they were all in tears as they parted…"

"… I'm pretty sure that it was no more than two hours, as I didn't finish introducing the Maschera universe to them yet…"

"Senpai name was so famous that the elite "Society of Rose and Lily" actually arranged roses on the whole university court to celebrate her birthday. The incident attracted so many attentions, that they have to promise to not doing this year…"

"Oh… that one…that was… well, they were just a bunch of idiots…"

As Mai continued, Kuroneko started to show some tiredness over explaining each point to me. And that's when I realised, other than the last one, all of them really do sound like the sort of thing Kuroneko will do.

And while most of them are quite silly from my point of view, I could slowly understand why Mai was idolising Kuroneko so much…

But why do I feel so irritating after all this?

It couldn't be because that made me realising how little I know about Kuroneko isn't it?

Or was it just like Mai says, I was just jealous when seeing other girls all head over heels over Kuroneko?

Even worse, could it be because I actually was envious at Kuroneko?

I mean I supposed to be the famous teenager model that everyone in the room would die for. Even as a girl, Kuroneko should feel lucky for dating me, you know?

But why this conversation seemed to indicate the other way around?

Why it made me feel so insecure over our relationship?

Unless, just like Kirino told me, Kuroneko is much more popular than I thought?

Maybe it was actually me who should feel lucky that Kuroneko is going out with me?

Because unlike Kuroneko who got girls like Mai-chan heading over heels for…. I … I have no one…

And even if I try to, I will never be able to find someone as beautiful, as smart, as kind as Kuroneko…

And with that thought continue to circulate over my head, my heart started to ache so much …

…End of Chapter 20….


	25. Volume 4 Chapter 21

"… and then my uncle picked me up with one hand, turned to mum... I mean my mother… and said 'Sister, there is no way this bean sprout could be a Tanaka's. Could you check back with the hospital, you might have picked up a wrong one'… "

"No way…"

"That was so mean. I have mum's eyes. See? …" Mai pouted, while point to her right eye

I don't know how the conversation has gone from my past to this. But as soon as I managed to break the ice with this girl, she immediately turned into a bundle of joy.

This is more like the girl whom Ayase told me about.

"… and I practiced my kneeling form so much too… if I was nearly as tall as Mom, I could even qualify as a Yamato Nadeshiko. See?"

Mai kneel up in full seiza, but still way shorter than Ayase sitting nearby despite the later was leaning on the table…

"…and I am always being treated like a kid around here…." She started to tear up a bit as she buried her face onto her palms

Won't blame them. Uhhh…. This kid is adorable… Can't believe that she is just a year younger than me.

Before I realised it, I already reached my arm over the table to pat on her head

"There… there… But your small stature is what made you cute through"

"Cute? Me ? No way… stop teasing me Gokou-senpai." Mai's hands were on her blushed cheeks as she frantically shook her head

"That's the truth through. Don't you think so, Ayas…?"

I turned to Ayase expecting a response. But Ayase were just staring at the window, apparently losing her thoughts to somewhere…

Tch… and I planned to tease her a bit more…

"Ayase. Are you alright? Do you need some rests?" Mai reacted first.

"I'm… I'm alright… maybe I really need some rests…"

"My break was about to end also. Sorry, senpai, I have to take my leave…By the way, Ayase…"

Mai turned to Ayase, and whispered into her ears (I still could hear what she said through)

-"… I leave you to have some private time with your 'black cat' (kuro neko)… also I have a special present for you… but will tell you later…"-

Ah, she thought that my alias is a private nickname Ayase used to call me… I have a feeling I need to correct that later through.

But for now, I only smiled back and waved as Mai left the room with the empty stack of food trays…

"Such a lively friend you have there. Ayase…"

"Umm…"

Ayase immediately drop her head down the table, and bury her face onto her folding arms

"I'm surprised that you could pick up such a good girl despite only having such a selfish bitch like Kirino as your best friend through middle and high school…"

"…"

Hmmm... Insulting her dear Kirino didn't even get me a response …

Maybe she was just really tired… Was a long day for her after all…

"Take a quick nap. I will look for a convenient store to pick up some items. Tell me if you need something …"

Without raising her head, Ayase just put her hand up and waved me goodbye…

* * *

"Oh… isn't it Ruri-chan. Do you need something?"

Rie-san spotted me as I passed by the inn front counter.

"Ah…. no…"

"Heading for the beach? Ayase-chan is not coming with you?"

"She was just having some rests. Probably was just carsick due to the trip. And thank you for the room, it was lovely…"

"It is our pleasure. And if you need something just tell me or Mai"

"Hmmm…since you ask…. Rise-san, do you know if there is any convenience store around here?"

"There is one a bit far away. Let's see… do you still remember the way back to the train station?"

"…"

"Wait a sec…"

Rie-san just stood up and walked away from the counter. And when I thought she was just looking for a map…

"Mai, come here…"

Tatatata…. You can hear the footsteps heading our way from apparently the kitchen

"Yes, mum"

Mai appeared holding a daikon on one hand and a kitchen knife on another.

"I told you many times already not carrying a knife around like that. And put that daikon back, wash your hand, I need you to run an errand"

Mai disappeared for a couple of minutes. Meanswhile Rie-san started to write down a note and handed it to Mai as she returned.

"Here, buy these. And show Ruri-chan the way to there as well"

Mai looked at the list. Then stared at her mother face. Then looked at me, before looked at the list again.

"Here take this money."

She gave her a couple of 1000 Yen notes

"Thank…mum…"

"Thank you Rie-san. Mai-chan. Shall we go?

Mai-chan put on her wooden sandal, and immediately hid the shopping list and the money into her yukata pocket .

I managed to spot what was written on her "shopping list" through, they were:

' _Buy your favourite snacks…_

 _After going to the convenience store, show her the way to the beach,_

 _Buy her some ice creams from Uncle Take_

 _As long as you can return before dinner, I will take care the rest'_

Uh…..

So it was a bit of awkward silence from us as we walked side by side, heading down the road.

Mai was, because of her being shy. In my case, it was because I don't know if I should apologise

Even if I do not. I am better to break the silence at least.

So here we go

"It's hot today isn't it…"

"It surely is"

"Is it hot wearing your yukata in this sun"

"It's not. In fact, it would be worse for me if it was cooler like yesterday. As I would have to wear a full kimono."

"Was it because of Rie-san…?"

"Yes"

"Is she strict?"

"She is very…. But… she is also not…"

"…?"

"Ah I mean she is very strict on me since young. She wanted me to inherit the inn you see. As it was passed down in her family since my great great great grandparents…."

"…"

"My father is actually a seaman, he married into my mom family"

"…"

"… but she was not against it when I told her I want to go to college. She said I can do and become anything I want. Because she and the inn won't run anywhere, and I could return anytime…"

Rie-san is a tsundere I see. Definitely a tsundere

"…"

"…"

So we walked in silence for a bit more, before this time it was Mai's chan to break the silence

"Hmm…. is Ayase OK?"

"Yes, I think she was just tired, so I let her rest"

"But…hmmm. Won't she be lonely if you are not around…?"

"….She…. "

I paused for a second, wondering how much I should tell this girl. But there is something telling me that I should.

"I think it was opposite… I have a feeling that she wanted to be alone…"

"No w…hmmm….I see…"

"…"

"…"

"Ruri-senpai…"

"Yes"

"I could be rude here. No, forgive my rudeness, but can I ask you something"

"Sure …" I nodded

"You…hmmm…."

Mai struggled to let out her voice

"You are going out with Ayase right?"

Since Ayase already told this girl, I guess there is no point to deny

"Yes, I am…"

"So hmmm… Ruri-senpai…"

"…"

"Do you… love her…? "

"…"

"I means not just 'like'… Love, you know?"

"I….I…"

I stuttered with shocks at how bold this girl suddenly was.

"I… I… I think I do…"

"Hmmm… senpai… do you often tell Ayase that…?"

"…"

What does she mean? Have I? Have I not?

"I'm… I'm sorry. It's just… It's just….please forgive my rudeness here….But she is my friend and I…."

"…"

"I think… I think Ayase will feel hurt if you don't tell her how much you love her. Like…. she was always very insecure whenever she talked about her relationship"

I started to feel dizzy. Mai really caught me of guard here. As I totally didn't expect this development…

"And meeting you… I could see that you like her a lot. But I also could see why Ayase has been troubled so much…"

"…"

"Be…because I think you were just treating her like a younger sister… a beloved kouhai…. maybe a best friend …. Ah… no… what I am saying here…"

I actually could see where Mai heading to

"I … I means… I could see that you want to make Ayase happy….Like It seemed you tasked yourself with making Ayase happy. But it was just one way, and that … that made Ayase really insecure about it"

"…"

And that hit home.

Was it just a fluke, or … could it be, that this girl is much sharper than I thought?

"Ah, I don't know what I was saying anymore. Please forget all of those blabbering …"

Mai was almost in tear by now.

"No, I think you were right".

I firmed up my tone

"Eh….were I? "

Mai started to question herself. She looked absolutely confused, like she still couldn't believe that I actually could understand her disjointed thoughts

Looking at her confused face, somehow that cracked a relief smile from me.

"Thank you Mai-chan, you were absolutely right. Thank to you, I realised what I have been missing, and what I need to do now…"

And strangely as something was pushing on my back… (and I know this was very unlike me) but I started to tell her more about my relationship with Ayase.

Not everything through as I still hid a lot of details. After all this girl is still too innocent for them

It started a bit at first, but slowly for the rest of our trip I even mentioned things to Mai that I never told Kirino about.

* * *

And time flied before I knew it. It was almost dinner by the time we got back. So Mai escorted me all the way back to my room.

"I don't know how else to thank you for today, Mai…"

"It is opposite. It was my wildest dream for me to be able to have a date with senpai like this… Ehehehe…. Rise and the other girls will be so jealous…Ah… but I will never tell any living soul about what you told me….Please trust me on that"

"Don't worry. I believe in you" I turned and looked into Mai's eyes as I said that

"Ah… Stop…"

Mai blushed red all over her face…..

"I…I… I gotta go. "

…before she pretty much ran away

Looking at Mai's small back disappeared from the corridor. Suddenly I started to miss Kirino a lot.

I should buy some souvenir and visit her place when we are back from this trip.

As I was thinking that, I unlocked my room door and step in…

Ayase was sitting at the exact same spot as before I left, facing away from the door

But she already changed into the inn's yukata. And rather than sitting, she was kneeling on full seiza.

And without turning back to face me…

"Where did you just go?"

Uhhh… I know this tone of her. Without even be able to see her face, I know that she is very angry.

"As I mentioned earlier, I went to the convenience store. It was just further than I thought…."

"You also went to the beach, with Mai, didn't you?"

"Yes, she showed me the way there as well. It was a very good spot. We could go tomorrow morn…"

That's when Ayase suddenly turned back to face me. She obviously was very mad. But unlike her normal cold killing aura, her face this time was full of angry emotions…

…and her eyes were a bit teary and red…

"You damn cat. You leave your GIRLFRIEND alone in her room during your first trip, meanwhile, go out and enjoy the beach with another girl….?!"

"No, Ayase, you misundersto…"

"I don't care… Punishment. Punishment. PUNISHMENT!"


	26. Volume 4 Chapter 22

"You actually are a real pervert, aren't you, Ayase…?"

"Shut…shut up…"

Ayase looked away trying to hide a huge blush on her face. Well for one who acted so mad just before, she now can even barely look toward my direction

Basically right after throwing tantrum over me going to the beach without her, she handed me a small packet and tell me to put it on.

And surprisingly it was the same black see-through camisole that I showed her the other day (back when Kirino crashed in our place).

And with full accessories as well, garter belt, stockings, and even long satin gloves….

Tch…I made a huge mistake.

Ayase certainly did show lots of interest then. But it was to buy it for me, not for herself.

The stupid tip from Kirino's book was a huge damn lie! I really need to send a complaint to that magazine editor

Now I need to find another gift for Ayase. Sigh!

Anyway, back to the present.

Have to say through, this looked much more lewd in real life than on the picture.

And how did she get one with exactly my size here? And here…too… They were too perfectly fit. Was this custom made? Did she really pay them for custom-made of my size

The clothes basically were just your typical camisoles, except tther than the bra cups and pants area (otherwise I will never agree to put it on), the rest was all see-through black lace. The idea was to make it looked like you can see through to the bra and panties of the wearer, except in this case the top part was all in one single piece…

These lace silky cloth materials were the main reason why I couldn't make this myself. The top part won't match the panties otherwise. And importing similar cloth material from overseas cost a lot as well…

Anyway…

As I put on the garter belt, stockings and the long satin gloves, it also shocked me at how perfectly fit these are. Both on length and width. It can't be just a coincidence, isn't it?

This girl couldn't have come into my room and measure up my body in my sleep or something, has she….?

"Anyway, so…?"

I asked Ayase who still looked flustered and had been unconsciously avoiding staring at my direction. How adorable, Ayase!

Since she is so hesitant, may as well teasing her a bit…

So I started to lay myself down to the tatami floor, stretch my body onto an alluring pose, and started to caress my lip with my fingers…

"So… what does the naughty Ayase want to do with me today…?"

"!?"

"I know you did so well this morning. But dressed me up in such an indecent outfit… what sort of reward you want to get from my body…?"

Ayase looked even more flustered with my acts. This is fun…

"For now, how 's about you come here and give me a sensual lewd kiss….?" (Ayase body started to twitch a bit) "…. or I may have to come over there and do even lewder things…"

"No…hmmm... eh…I…eh... haven't…hm…"

"Pfft…pfft…ahahaha…"

I tried to cover my mouth but just lost it. And it was like an opened floodgate as I started to roll around the floor laughing…

"Aha…aha… I am dying… Ayase.. you should see… your… face…"

"…"

"Haha… Ayase…"

"…"

"Ayase…?"

"Sit yourself up!"

For the few seconds that I lost sight of her. The flustered Ayase had just vaporised into thin air…as what left there was staring at me with two cold dead eyes…

Before I realised it, my body has already complied the order. As it could sense the danger coming from the being rising before me. Uhhh…. This killer aura. A wrong move and that thing gonna kill me…

"Hands!"

I obediently raised both of my arms as they were immediately cuffed down in front of me.

Ayase arms then reached toward my face. I instinctively closed down my eyes and cowered my head down for incoming attacks. But before I realised it, a collar has already being put on me, connected to a leash too….

Ayase then grabbed and pulled on my collar, as she picked my whole body up, close down my face to hers. Her cold dead eyes now glared straight to mine…

"What's so funny about being punished… you pervert cat…?"

"It … it was just…a …joke. And it…hurts.." I answered as the collar started to choke on my neck

Ayase suddenly released my collar. And because my hands already been cuffed to the front… there was no break-fall for me as my butt just land straight on the ground

"Ekkk…"

It was more of a surprise, as it was the tatami floor and didn't hurt.

Ayase then turned away from me saying:

"I thought I can let you off, but apparently you still haven't repented enough yet…"

She then grab the other end of the leash, and tie it to the dining table in the middle of the room. It is a solid wood table, and she knew it gonna be too heavy for me to move around.

Then she slowly approaches me…

"... Ayase…?"

"You forgot your favourite blindfold, Kuroneko…"

Ayase smile as she put it on me. But that was not her usual cute smile. It was chillingly cold as she started down at me, before robbing off my sight

"And I can't forgive that insolent mouth of yours, can I? Open your mouth, and bite down on this"

I followed the order, as she put some sort of cloth material onto my mouth and push on my jaw to suggest me tobite it down….

It was sorta a lace material… Hmm… no way, it can't be…

As read my mind, Ayase started to move to my side and whisper to my ears.

"It was a used one, just like you wished, isn't it…?"

This girl.. this girl…

Ayase then continued to whisper onto my ears

"And you better keep all of them on. There would be much much worse penalty if you cheat, understand?"

Gulp…

"Do… You… Understand?"

"Hmmm…hmmm…!"

Ouch! My ear. She nibbled on my ear

I quickly nodded my head.

"Good girl. See, no one get hurt if you listen properly..."

I couldn't see under this blindfold, but apparently Ayase stood up and walked away.

Phew. Was it the end of it? I don't think it was the end of it, but at least she left my ear alone for now.

"Now, if anyone comes, say hello to them for me, OK?"

Ayase voice was the second last thing I heard, as the front door opened and then slammed shut, leaving me behind alone in a completely silent darkness.

…End of Chapter 22….


	27. Volume 4 Chapter 23

How long had I been lying half naked here?

Was it just a couple of ten minutes?

Several hours?

Or a couple of milleniums?

Sigh….

This is what I hated about human.

The dependency on their five senses to make head from toe of everything.

Include fundamental matter such as concept of time.

Or their own sense of self.

Because once you robbed these convenient tools away from them, what remained was just a shameless chunk of organic object.

A useless piece of individual that will never amount to anything

Incidentally that is what my I am right now.

Lying here alone.

With my vision robbed.

My arm bounded, and my body leashed to seal me from any meaningful movement

A bitter taste spreaded my mouth, as I struggled to bite hard on that piece of laced panty.

In the same time, the flood of relentless drool barred my nose away from any sense of smells.

I could still percept my surrounding with my ears of course, but without being able to react, it showed to be more of a liability rather than asset

The wing my room on was so far away from the main building block, that you almost can't hear any artificial sound coming from outside. Hence buried myself in a total silence in total silences most of the time

Most of the time…

The only exception was the sound of occasional footsteps

And whenever they could be heard, it would have been an explosion of feelings inside of me.

Hopeful. Fear. Happy. Terrified. Relief. Disappointed. It was a round and round circles.

I have tried to get away from this spot many times. But the leash on my collar and the rope knots on the table were purposely arranged so that it would be impossible for me to untie with both my hands cuffed together up front.

The table was made from solid wood, so it was too heavy for me to move it as well

She has done an extraordinary job in planning this

Because as things stood, rather than moving away, I wouldn't even be able to stand up straight without the leash pulling on my neck.

The only option is lying flat down next to the table here, hoping the table will block the vision of my sorry self away from unexpected visitor

Which is exactly where I am right now.

Sigh

How long have I been lying half naked here again?

* * *

Anyway, as I started to doze away (the fatigue from the trip obviously took a toll on me), I suddenly heard a sharp sound of footsteps….

And they were heading this way, no doubt about that.

'Ayase?' That was my first thought.

Stop being so naïve, it could be just another guest staying next door.

The footsteps started to become louder and louder. Before suddenly make a halt right outside of my door.

I sighed in relief. It was Ayase afterall.

I could finally be released from here….

Ha…ha... I stunk. I really want to get in the bath right now… Maybe we can go together. I and Ayase…

Before a voice coming from the other side petrified me….

"Ayase…. Senpai….!"

"!"

Mai's voices could be heard clearly, followed by a couple of knocks on the wooden door….

"…"

"Hmm… it's strange I told them that dinner would be served at 7, didn't I"

You probably forgot, you silly girl!

Next is the sound of the door handles moving, but apparently it was locked.

Phew… my heart almost fell out right there.

"A… YA… SE…."

"…"

"SEN… PAI…"

"…"

'Noone here, please give up!'

I silently screamed out in as my heart beating drum inside my chest. If only my telepathy work in this world.

After a while, another of Mai's monologue could be heard

"Hmmm… it can't be helped then…"

I finally could give a sigh of relief. I never being so happy hearing someone giving up before.

*Clank-clank*

Too soon, maybe?

That sound certainly was not what I thought, is it?

*Clik-Clik*

"!"

It was undoubtedly the sound of a key being inserted into the lock…

Uh…. That was not good.

My body started to tense up and uncontrolledly shivered as it realised the incoming danger

"Not this one maybe… How's about this…"

"…"

*Clik Clik*

."…"

"Hmm, not this one as well?"

Stop breaking into your guest's room when they are out. You silly child!

My sweaty palm started to shake uncontrollably. As I hold onto them almost begging for a miracle to occur.

I tried to release pressure on my teeth thinking of calling for her to not come in. But I could not even do that as my jaw was biting even harder on the piece of cloth.

"Ah... found it"

"!"

*Clik.. Clik…*

Stop. You silly child. Stop it.

*Clik.. Clak…*

Stop!

The door was unlocked. She will be just moments from entering this room?

I tried to crawl away in fear, but the leash started to tighten on my neck as my body collapsed back to the tatami floor.

Ayase? Where are you Ayase? Come help me? I am in big trouble right now

"Excuse me. I am coming in…"

Ayase…. Ayase…. Help me…

The door swung opened.

I cowered myself into a ball. Almost praying that she won't look under the table.

There is nothing that I can do, but desperately hold onto that hope

However that pipe dream quickly gone.

"Oh, wait… you are here after all … Why did you turn the light off?"

She found me.

It's the end.

My whole body tensed up and uncontrollably shivered as if it was no longer mine anymore. Even my conscious was strugglingly held on as my brain blanked out by itself.

I think I gonna pass out right here.

My mind barely could keep up with the distant voice that seemed so far away

"Hey…. Why didn't you answer me…"

"…"

"…Ayase…?"

Ayase?

"… hmmm... that was because…" That undoubtedly was Ayase's voice,

Thank God.

Ayase was here with me all this time.

I felt a huge relief all over on my body as every muscle of my body just gave up. And before I realised it, my body already felt like it was sinking straight into the floor.

It was a strange feeling, felt like I was under water as I was dipping deeper and deeper into a fuzzy warm feeling.

And while I was indulging myself in such bliss, the conversation could be heard from far far in another dimension….

"…nap…. Yes. I was just taking a nap. And then I heard your voice, but couldn't come to open the door before you do"

"Oh... I see… that's why you are turning off the light"

"Ahahaha…."

"…"

"…"

"Ayase…?"

"Yes..?"

"Hmmm… you have to move away from the doorstep, otherwise I can't come in. These food trays are heavy, you know…"

"Later… can we have our dinner later…? Kuron… I mean Ruri-senpai was still sleeping…"

"I will leave these trays on the table then. All of them were cool summer foods so you won't have to reheat later..."

"Table…hmm…"

"Ayase… you are still not moving away?"

"No, you can't come in!"

"Why ca…"

Suddenly it all went quiet …..

Felt like a couple of ten seconds were passed before Mai's voice could be heard again….

"Ohhh…"

"…"

"I…I…."

"…"

"I didn't… intrude… did I…?

"No, It was not… like that…"

"It was rude of me. I'm sorry…"

"No, you got it wrong…."

The conversation abruptly cut short with Mai swift's footsteps and the rattling sound of the food trays could be heard running away down the corridor.

Then after a couple of seconds, it was the sound of the door shut and Ayase 's agony voice

"Uuuuuu…. I screwed up…"

But I don't care anymore…. None of that even matter….

I strugglingly tried to get my upper body up to get Ayase attention.

Ayase! Here, I am here. Release me now!

Ayase was still clearly very down as she tiptoed toward my direction and untie the leash from the table. And then turned my way me to unlock the leash from my neck…

Phew… I was finally going to be freed at last…

But she suddenly paused

Ayase…? Take off the collar, and my blindfold, and handcuff as well. Quickly….

"Kuroneko…"

?!

"Are you smiling?"

Am I? I don't know? Why is it even matter?

"And where is your gag?"

Eh…?

Wait… it's still here between my tee….

No, it's gone.

I still clenched on my teeth, but it's not there anymore

Ayase bowed down like she was picking something up. Before stood up, pulled my upper body up by my collar onto my knee.

"You pervert…. Was the thought of being found out by someone excited you so much that you defied my instruction"

There was a clear and unusual anger in her voice.

Ayase… you misunderstood… uhh… it's hurt..

"Being seen by other turned you on that much, Kuroneko?"

"…"

"Is that right? Is that why you not answering me right now"

I tried to open my mouth but no words were coming out. Clenching my teeth for too long apparently have temporarily robbed me of my speech

As if noticed my pain, Ayase started to release the leash. But she still grabbed on my collar and yanked my body downward toward her direction. As I fell facing down onto across her lap.

"How many times must you embarrass me, you pervert cat."

"…"

"I bet you would have loved to expose this cute butt to about everyone, don't you?"

I…I… What?

"Since you love punishment so much… Here…"

Smack….

"Ekkkkkk…"

Wait whose voice was that just now? What happened? Ouch!

Something just slammed on my butt cheeks. Wait? What happened? Did I just fall on the floor and hit my butt?

Smack….

"Hyaaa…."

Wait. Did Ayase just slap me on the butt? Is she spanking m… "Aghhhh…."

I tried to turn myself over to shield myself away from further spanking. But Ayase other hand already pressed on my back to keep me in plac…. "Ekkkkk"

"Haaa…haaaa…. Such a sweet sound you just made. You must love this, don't you. You… maso…chist!"

"Kyaaa….Kaa"

Without finishing her sentence she already spanked both my butt cheeks in consecutive fashion. And before I realise on it, more was coming….

It hurts…Ouch…it hurts…. It actually hurted a lot…at time. Ouch…

But somehow I couldn't bring myself up to protest. Part of me was just afraid, as Ayase was sounding so angry. Another however felt that I could withstand just this much. Yes, if it was just like this then I can bear it a bit more…. Just a bit more…

"….Kyaaa…"

"Raise your butt here up a bit… there… good girl….You must already addicted to this pain, don't you? You…. shameless no-good girl!?"

"Kyaahaaa…."

No you are wrong. It hurted so much. Why would anyone like thi…. "….ekkkk…"

My drools already relentlessly ran off my chins and trickled down to the floor.

No, wait, these are not drools.

Tears?

Ararara….?

Am I crying?

The pain already started to numb down and I have slowly got used to it.

But why am I crying….?

"Such a shameless masochist cat. Going around seducing people with your butt like this…."

Smack…

"Hik….hik…"

An unexpected sound just came off….

Suddenly, the wave of pains abruptly stopped.

"Are…are you crying…?"

"Hik … hik…"

"Wait. I … why are you crying…? It's your punishment … It's "

"I am your senpai… you know!"

I turned my body sideway and tried to glance toward Ayase's direction. The blindfold still covered me in darkness, but it already was clearly soaked with tears

"I am your senior. You know… And you tied me like this… and then insult me like this….. hik…hik…."

"But I… I…Kuroneko… I…"

"I am not Kuroneko anymore, stop call me Kuroneko… Hik…hik…"

"…?!"

"There is nothing elegant and beautiful and cool about this being anymore. Hik… hik… No. No…. don't look at me…"

Who is this person talking? Because clearly that was not me….

…or at least I hope that's not.

But waves and waves of emotions already splashed my sense of self apart…. And soon enough 'I' started to bawl like a child…

"Uwawawa…..uwawawa…"

It was not long before my upper body suddenly being raised up, embraced, as the blindfold was slipped away from my eyes.

Staring down at me was Ayase's gentle face….

" It's wrong…you are the cutest person in the whole world Kuroneko…"

"Liar. My body is stinky. And sweaty. And it's not elegant…."

"But you looked so charming. And alluring. And sexy…"

"Hik… hik…."

Ayase started to caress my hair.

"And cute... and stunningly beautiful…"

"…."

"Kuroneko…"

Her face moved closer to mine and as our lips touched and before I realised it, my mouth was already full of her tounge…

"…and smart…" *Smooch* "…and lovely…" *Smooch*

My cheeks started to heat up, but I won't allow it to bother this bliss….

"…and so gorgeous…" *Smooch* "…these hair… those fingers…"

"…"

"… all…I will make all mine" *Smooch*

"…"

"… even if you regret it…. even if you change your mind… I won't let anyone have you…"

"…"

"You are mine… and mine.. and mine… alone…"

* * *

To be honest. My brain stopped working after that.

My memory was a bit fuzzy about the whole event. But I think she said something more. As she caressed my hair... And my body… (and probably even groped my breast at one point). But I can't remember the detail of any of that.

The next time my mind started to be able to gather on thought I apparently already was lying flat on the tatami floor. With Ayase buried her face on my stomach and both her arms embraced around my body…

We were laying there… covered in an awkward silence

I guess she was still embarrassed over what happened.

So was I.

Sigh. Bawling my eyes out like that. What was I even thinking…

This is why I hate this stupid physical body. Too fragile. Too emotional. Not rational at all.

But then thank to that. That We ended up doing… and saying. Awww… my cheeks were getting hot again.

But as my mind was circling and circling. Ayase was the one who broke the silence first.

"Was it hurt?"

"Eh…?"

"… your butt…"

"Hmmm… Not really…"

It still sore actually

"…"

"…"

"I won't do it again. I promise."

"No, it's OK."

"…"

" It wasn't that bad honestly."

"I see"

"Take care of your hand next time through. It must hurt as well?"

"Just a bit…"

"…"

"…"

"Ayase…?"

"Yes…"

"Was you jealous…?"

"Eh…"

"About me … and Mai-chan…?

"…"

"…"

"I did"

"There was noth…"

"…and that girl in your part-time job"

"?"

"And that guy sitting next to you in Nutrition class"

"…"

"And Kirino and her onii-san"

"?!"

" I HATE seeing you acting kind toward others"

"…"

"Because it remind me that, maybe I am just one of them."

"That maybe you don't love me in the same way I do. That maybe I was only indulging myself in your kindness…."

"…"

"And…that… if you can find someone more suitable to do their 'rituals' with, you will leave me…"

Ayase started to choke in her own words…

Sigh.

I see.

It was just like Mai pointed out.

Maybe I overlooked it. At how much her insecurity about our relationship havd been taking a toll on her.

I means… seeing her bit jealous at time was cute but…

"Sometime I hate myself for how petty I have become…" Ayase bitterly continued

"… but I loved you so much.. you know… and you don't quite….the same "

"It's not true …"

"You don't , Kuroneko. You don't understand my love….you do not feel the same way…"

"I do actually… in fact…"

Sigh… Here go nothing….

I nodded my neck forward so my lip will be closer down to Ayase, and whispered to her.

"You know why did I check out that lingerie site?"

"…"

"I planned to buy you this same camisole as gift actually. "

"…"

"And I have started to take extra shift to save up money too…"

"…"

"But unlike you, I'm not so innocent here…"

"!"

"Yes, you already could imagine what was going to happen once I dress you up into one of these… right…?"

"…"

"Of course first thing first I will $%^ # your $^&* "

"!"

" And of course since we are both girls, you know I will &$ % and then &%^$..."

"…"

"That's right, I will &%^$ your &%^$... "

"Stop it…"

"Why? You don't like %$ #&? How's about $%^ # then?

"!"

"Oh, such an innocent child, so you never thought about $%^= # before? Let me tell you how I want to do it then?"

"Firstly I will %$%& in %$ #$ , while I #$% & so I could see your %$ ^% go %$# #..."

"… and then I will %$# % and repeat $#% % and repeat it until your %$# % started to %$ # ..."

And just like that I continue to tell Ayase about all of my deepest fantasy about her. One by one…..

"And finally once I could pick up speed with it, that's when your %^%$% will %&* # as my %$# $ will #$% % in $%^ $"

Ayase neck already reddened from ears to ears. So probably a good time to stop…

"So, my dear Dark Angel. That's exactly what I want to do with this charming body of yours. Do you now still think that I only went out with you out of kindness?"

"…"

"Still doubt me on that? How about we start with $%^ # your $^&* then? Right now…."

"Wait.. I don't mean that…"

Still buried her face into my belly, Ayase frantically answered back…

"I… I'm not ready … for that…or that… yet…"

Of course. It won't be Ayase otherwise

So I started to caress Ayase hair as I speak….

"That's why… don't ever think that you are not someone special to me. I may not be experienced with love in this universe. But I don't just go out with people on a whim, you know…"

I sat myself up, touched both of Ayase's cheeks with both hands, and raised her face up to face me. As I looked onto her eyes, I gave her a swift kiss…..

"… and certainly I won't be able to kiss someone so passionately if it was not out of love…"

Ayase quickly buried her face back to my lap to hide her embarrassment…

"So Ayase…?"

"…."

"A…ya…se…?"

"Jeeez. I know it already…"

"Kukuku… you are so adorable at time, you know"

"… that's so unfair…"

So we were just be there together in silence. Just us two, as the world was no longer matter. Aas Ayase continue to bury her face inside my lap, and I continue caress her flowing beautiful hair

Phew… that feels liberated… like I finally lifted something out of my chest…

'Tell her that you love her'. Eh?

I guess I finally did…

As I still brush through Ayase's hair, I noticed something on the ground.

Picked it up with both hands, I turned toward Ayase asking….

"The panty that you gaged me with, it was clean isn't it?"

"It was newly bought… "

"I see…"

"Of course, there is no way that I would use mine… wait how do you know…"

"Sniff… sniff… your scene was not on it…sniff…."

"!" Ayase pinched my thigh…

"?"

"Pervert…"

…End of Chapter 23….


End file.
